Doctor Who Vs Dracula: The Dragon And The Wolf
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: This is a prequel to War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf. Rose and the Tenth Doctor land in the middle of nineteenth century Transylvania and encounter two frightened teenage girls. They soon learn that the entire land is under threat from the undead vampire, Dracula. The Doctor is determined to stay and fight the monster to the death no matter what the consequences!
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who Vs. Dracula

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

CHAPTER 1

Transylvania, 1890

Two teenage girls were hiding in terror inside of an old mausoleum as they heard wolves howling somewhere nearby them. They had been here for hours ever since night had fallen. The unfortunate girls had been caught outside when the sun had set and had rushed to this old crypt in a blind panic. Luckily, they had gotten here in time before the sun had finished setting. They knew better than to be out after dark, especially in this godforsaken land!

The wolf howls grew closer and closer, and they were afraid that they were about to be attacked at any minute. The two of them held their breath as they waited to see if they were about to live or die.

It was at that moment that the entire crypt was filled with a wheezing, groaning sound. The girls turned around to look with wide eyes as a strange blue box appeared out of nowhere as if by magic!

A minute later, a beautiful blonde girl poked her head out of the door of the blue box and saw the two terrified girls looking at her like they were about to pass out from fear.

"Hello, my name is Rose. It's okay. I won't hurt you. I know it's a little strange to have a blue box just show up out of nowhere but me and my friend are harmless I assure you!" the blonde said in a kind voice.

The two girls looked at each other and both decided to instantly trust her. They ran toward her screaming, "Please take us out of here. Don't let them kill us! Please!"

Rose looked at them in incomprehension until she heard the wolves howling outside and the sounds of intense pounding on the door of the building as if something massive was attempting to break it down!

Something deep inside of Rose told her to get herself and the girls inside of the TARDIS now. She grabbed both of their hands and took them inside of the time ship with her as quickly as she could and shut the doors.

The Doctor stared at her with a strange look as she came rushing back into the TARDIS with the two young girls. He thought that she looked as if all of the demons in Hell were behind her. That assessment wasn't very far off it later turned out.

"Rose, what in the world are you doing?" the Doctor said as he started to get angry.

He stopped the rant that he was about to go on though when he saw the look of blind panic on her face and the looks of complete and absolute sheer terror on the faces of the two girls. His hearts felt for them and every trace of anger in him went away.

"There's something out there, Doctor! Something terrible, and it wants these two girls. We can't let it have them," Rose said to him with an imploring gaze.

"Of course not, but I have to know what it is first though. What is it that's following you?" the Doctor asked the two frightened girls.

"Please sir, just use your magic box and take us out of here! Please!" the eldest of the two girls pleaded. She had long dark hair and was about eighteen years old.

"Maybe we should, Doctor! Something's telling me that we should leave now," Rose said with fear in her voice.

"You know we can't do that. Once the TARDIS lands somewhere, it becomes a part of the series of events and can't leave until the situation is resolved," the Doctor said.

"I know that but can't we just go a short distance into the future when it's daylight?" Rose asked.

She didn't know why that was so important, but something inside of her was telling her that it was very important not to be in this place at night!

"I don't see why not?" the Doctor said with a wide grin on his face.

He went to the console and manipulated the controls of the TARDIS. They started to hear the heavy pounding on the TARDIS doors as well.

"What is that?" the Doctor asked with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Please, let's leave!" the younger girl, who was blonde and about seventeen, pleaded with him.

The Doctor nodded, and the TARDIS dematerialized just as the pounding had started to get even louder. The two girls sighed with relief as the pounding stopped, and they began to visibly calm down. Moments later the TARDIS rematerialized and everyone went outside to see that it was now early daylight, and they were parked just outside of the mausoleum.

The two girls looked around them for a moment as of to check and see if it was safe, and then they seemed to relax at last.

"Welll! I'm sure there's an interesting story behind what just happened here, ladies. Do you care to tell me and my friend Rose here all about? We could help, you know," the Doctor said with an earnest look on his face.

The older girl said, "There's nothing you or anyone can do about the terror that plagues this land at nightfall. No one can stand against the power of the Dark Prince!"

"Dark Prince?" Rose asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Prince Vlad," the younger girl said with a terrified expression as if saying the name alone was enough to bring instant death.

The Doctor's face suddenly had a look of crystal clarity on it as he realized at last what was going on here.

"Dracula!" the Doctor said with a voice filled with hate and anger. Rose noticed that it was a tone that heretofore he had reserved only for the Daleks.

The two girls trembled in terror at the mention of that hated name. The younger one began to whimper.

"The Dracula?" Rose said with disbelief.

"Yes! The actual vampire Dracula just like in the movies and in the novel," the Doctor said with a nod.

"I always thought that he was just fiction. It least I always hoped so. Those movies used to scare me when my mum used to show them to me as a child. I loved the other monster movies, but the Dracula ones had me hiding behind the couch!" Rose admitted to him as she shivered.

The Doctor smiled at the image of his pink and yellow human being afraid of anything much less a movie monster! It was so unlike her.

Rose saw this expression and said to him with a smile, "Shut up!"

"You can stand up to a Dalek without a shiver, but an old black and white movie with a man with fake fangs in it scares the daylights out of you!" the Doctor teased her.

"I'm not scared of those movies now!" Rose said as she lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Of course not! That's why you just shivered just now," the Doctor continued to tease her.

"Shut up! I was scared of what just happened not the movies," Rose defended herself.

This brought the Doctor back to reality, and his smile fell. He looked at her with a serious expression now and said, "This is no movie, Rose. You should be scared! Dracula is a monster! He's an extremely dangerous threat to this entire planet! I have to stop him. It's the duty of all Time Lords to destroy a vampire wherever they find one, and I am the last one. This is going to be one of the most dangerous opponents of my career. His power is near the level of the Great Vampires who the Time Lords fought in the First Great Time War long ago. If left unchecked, he could completely obliterate this world and leave a barren wasteland populated only by the undead!"

Rose nodded. She understood that this was very serious. She also understood what he had been trying to do earlier. He had been trying to relieve her tension with jokes about monster movies so that when he hit her with the real truth that she wouldn't be so scared. It had worked. If he had told her when they first came here, she would have probably have been terrified out of her mind. He knew her so well now.

"We have to stop him right here and now, Rose. Before he completely rewrites human history, we have to destroy Dracula," the Doctor said with a stern expression on his face.

Rose shivered inside. She had the same uneasy feeling that she had felt on Krop Tor. She hoped that this adventure went a lot smoother than that one had but if the monster movies were any indication then that probably wasn't the case. She was about to find out that the movies about Dracula paled in comparison to the reality of the undead monster!

**Next: The Doctor and Rose find out more about the two girls with them as Dracula finally makes his presence known. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

"Who are you two exactly? You never have said," The Doctor asked the young blonde and brunette girls.

"I am Ileana, and this is my sister Elisabeta. We live in the nearby village of Strigoistadt. We came back too late from visiting a sick relative, and we were caught out after the sunset. We knew that the servants of Kaziklu Bey were about to attack us at any moment. Thus, we ran and hid in that old mausoleum where you found us with your strange blue box," the older brunette sister explained to them.

"Kaziklu Bey?" Rose asked the Doctor as she barely pronounced the words.

"It's Turkish. It means "Impaler Prince". Why are you calling him that though, Ileana? That's what the Turks called him not his own people," The Doctor wondered.

"I call him that because that is what his enemy calls him, and I am his enemy as well. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Doctor. I will call him what they call him and call a spade a spade," Ileana said with an angry look on her face.

The Doctor wondered what Dracula had done to her to inspire such anger. He decided to let the matter go for now.

"You have plenty of time to get home now, girls. I suggest you do so. Don't come out again after dark if you value your lives," the Doctor said severely.

"Soon it won't matter when we go out, Doctor. The Impaler is growing more and more powerful. Already there are reports of his being able to resist the effects of sunlight for longer and longer periods without burning or losing his powers. He will one day be able to walk in the sun with no fear, and then we will all be in danger day or night," Ileana said with disgust in her voice.

"Well, we'll just have to do something about that then, won't we?" the Doctor said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"What exactly do you think that you can do, Doctor? He has slaughtered entire armies sent against him in the past, and that was when he was still alive. Now he is the undead with a legion of unholy creatures under his control. What can even you with your magic box hope to accomplish against such as him?" Ileana asked him in an angry voice.

"The Doctor's defeated things a lot scarier than vampires, Ileana," Rose said to her with a confident expression on her face.

"Dracula is much more than a mere vampire. He has strange and incredible powers. They say that he can control the very forces of the universe and bend them to his will. The only thing keeping him under control right now is that his powers fade at daylight. When that is gone, he will be unstoppable," Ileana said as her eyes teared up.

"What did he do to you, Ileana?" The Doctor asked finally.

"He killed my family! He slaughtered them all in the night when he and his creatures attacked our family home. Only I and my sister escaped alive. We've been living with relatives ever since. We keep getting shifted from one relative to another because no one wants us. We have no home, Doctor! Do you know what that's like to lose your home because of forces beyond your control, and what that does to your sense of self-worth? " Ileana said to him in pure anger.

One look at the sad, pained expression on his face told her that he did know exactly what it felt like though. He didn't have to say a word to her to convey the emotions that marched briefly across his face at her words. Such pain and sorrow! She knew those emotions well! She wore them on her sleeve every day.

"I'm sorry!" was all that she could think to say in way of apology, and the Doctor nodded.

Rose looked at the sad expression on the girl's face, and she vowed to herself that she would do whatever it took to stop the madman who had ruined these two girls' lives. She didn't know what she could do exactly, but she would help them somehow. Deep inside of her, the Wolf was beginning to reawaken as she felt the evil nearby. She would soon be needed to save her human self once more. This time the danger would be much worse than even the Daleks had posed to her. Soon the Wolf would be needed to help dispel the deadly shadow cast by the Dragon.

Watching them from a safe vantage point inside of a nearby house was the object of their hatred, Prince Vlad Dracula. These days he called himself Count Dracula. It did not matter what he was called though. Always he was the master of all that he surveyed. They had thought that they had killed him centuries ago, but still he survived. Year after year others had been sent after him to destroy him but still he lived on while they met gruesome deaths! His power grew greater and greater over the centuries until at night he was almost unstoppable. Only the daylight was his true enemy but soon he would conquer even that.

His instrument of deliverance now stood in his line of sight as he eyed Rose Tyler with hungry eyes. He could feel the power lying inside of her. If he could turn her to his side and harness such power, then he could finally become invincible. With her by his side, none would be able to withstand their combined power! Dracula and his invincible bride! The Dragon and the Wolf side by side against the universe. All he had to do was bind her to him and turn her while she was human then she would be his forever!

Soon, my dear! Soon you will be mine!" He said in a low whisper to himself as he made his way back into the house to hide from the effects of the sunlight.

Soon the promise that the last of the Great Vampires had made to him all of those centuries ago would come true, and he and he undead legions would blanket first the Earth and then the entire face of Creation! Soon everything that lived would call him master! Then, the universe would belong to the Dragon and the Wolf!

Nearby Rose felt a shiver go down her back and felt as if someone had walked over her grave!

**Next: Tragedy befalls one of the sisters! **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

It was several hours later and dark. The Doctor and Rose had relocated the TARDIS to behind the house of Ileana and Elisabeta's relatives and had turned it invisible.

The Doctor and Rose had spent a long, fruitless day trying to gather information from the local villagers. It quickly led to nowhere. None of them would tell them anything. They were all too frightened to speak. It had been exhausting and had led them nowhere fast. Rose was mentally and physically worn out and had quickly drifted off to sleep when she came back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor, however, was watching the monitor screen and the sensors on the TARDIS console for any traces of suspicious activity. So far nothing had happened tonight.

That was what worried him!

He always hated it when things got too quiet. Quiet was boring. He was used to having action and mental stimulation for his brain. He hated sitting in quiet because then he had time to think. Time to remember! He didn't want to remember!

This was the best he had felt in a long time now that he had Rose with him, but even now he still had bad dreams. Now that he had gotten much closer to Rose when he had the nightmares she came and comforted him. He wanted to ask her to stay with him in his room all of the time, but he didn't want to act too fast and drive her away.

He didn't know what would happen to him if he ever lost Rose. He didn't want to even think about it. He knew that it wouldn't be pretty! He never wanted her to leave. Ever! He hadn't been this happy since Arkytior. She reminded him of her so much. They could be sisters.

It was then that he saw activity on the sensors at last that shocked him out of his musings. Several non-human readings had suddenly popped up outside!

He ran outside in a dash making sure to securely lock the TARDIS behind him. He didn't want to endanger Rose. He programmed the TARDIS not to open the door if she woke up while he was gone.

As the Doctor ran outside, he saw dozens of vampires surrounding the house and trying to break in. Seeing swift movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked toward the back of the house to see the two girls and their relatives running out the back door in a desperate attempt to escape.

He had to do something to provide a distraction for them. Thinking quickly, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and set it to make a high pitched noise that could only be heard by certain animals like dogs and bats! The vampires held their hands to their ears as they tried to block out the horrendous sound!

The Doctor increased the volume on the sonic until the vampires started passing out as their brains shut down.

Just like a human when you expose them to a high level of noise. Their brain shuts down because it can't process the sensory overload. It's even worse for a vampire because of their heightened senses! The Doctor thought to himself with a grin.

He realized that he was explaining to himself because he missed Rose being here. He liked explaining things to Rose. He always thought that she understood a lot more than she let on but kept quiet about it because she loved listening to him talk and she knew that he loved it too. She was good that way. Always thinking about others and what they want.

The Doctor looked rather smug and full of himself as he walked over to the unconscious vampires and admired his handiwork.

"Yep! Never stood a chance!" He said out loud with a big grin.

He was immediately knocked out from behind and pulled into the shadows!

Meanwhile Ileana and Elisabeta had gotten separated from their other family members and were running all alone down an open field. There was no one else in sight, but that didn't stop them from running headlong in a blind panic. They weren't going to stop until they found some kind of decent shelter like the mausoleum the night before.

Finally, Elisabeta's legs gave out from the exertion, and she feel to the ground in a heap. Ileana went back for her, and she helped her get back to her feet. Both sisters stood there for a few minutes while Ileana waited for Elisabeta to regain her strength. They both knew how dangerous it was, but they had no other choice. Ileana was never going to leave Elisabeta behind!

Suddenly, a whole horde of vampires popped up and began to attack the sisters. They tore Ileana away from Elisabeta and dragged her off into the woods!

"No! Ileana!" Elisabeta screamed as she tried to run from the vampires.

"Don't worry about me! Run!" Ileana yelled at her sister.

Even now as she was being dragged away to who knows what fate, she was more worried about her little sister than herself. She kept worrying if Elisabeta would be safe or not. She hoped that she managed to find somewhere to hide.

One particularly strong and massive vampire dragged her kicking and screaming further and further into the woods.

"Leave me alone! Let me go! Please! Let me go!" Ileana screamed as it finally hit her that this was the end.

She punched the vampire and screamed at it, but nothing swayed it. It still kept dragging her along. Finally, it stopped when it reached a stone altar in the middle of the forest.

The vampire laid Ileana on top of the altar, and then sunk its teeth into her throat!

As it drained the blood out of her, it made a cut across its own wrist and pushed it into her mouth. She struggled not to drink, and the vampire forced its blood down her throat anyway. She gagged and spit most of it back up, but it was already too late. Some of it had been absorbed into her body already!

She began to scream as she realized that she was being made into a vampire. She didn't want to come back as a monster. She didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially not . . . her!

She couldn't even think of it. It was breaking her heart to even think that the thing that she would become might hunt down and kill her little sister or worse turn her! She couldn't bear it. She called out for help to anyone who might listen. She begged and pleaded to someone, anyone to help her! The vampire slowly killing her just laughed at her without mercy.

Luckily for her, someone had heard her plea. Someone with near infinite kindness and compassion. As Ileana was dying, she thought that she saw a golden glow surrounding her. She wondered if she were hallucinating from lack of blood until she saw the vampire that had attacked her burst into flames and disintegrate!

As she finally stopped being human and her heart stopped beating, she heard a voice in her head, "I'm sorry, Ileana! I couldn't save you from dying, but I can save you from a worse fate! Sleep for a while, friend! When you rise again, you will not be working for them. You will be working for me! You will be a protector not a destroyer. I hope in time you can at least learn to tolerate your new existence if not to embrace it. Good bye for now, you poor girl! I will mourn for you and what could have been!"

Ileana died, and miles away Rose Tyler woke up in her bedroom on the TARDIS with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know why! She also couldn't explain how she was feeling both incredibly sad and yet happy at the same time. She didn't notice that her eyes were glowing.

Then, she heard a voice in her head, and it made her wonder if she was still dreaming.

"Thank you!" she heard a woman's voice say from out of nowhere.

She shook her head and lay back down to sleep.

"What a funny dream!" she said to herself as she went back to sleep.

The Bad Wolf knew differently. She mourned for her new friend and promised that Elisabeta would not suffer the same fate!

**Next: Ileana returns! What will she be like as one of the undead? Plus what happened to the Doctor?!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

It was still dark outside when Ileana rose to her feet as a vampire. Everything was so different now. She had heightened senses and abilities that allowed her to see the world in brand new ways. She could hear the heartbeats of everyone around her for miles, and she could smell the blood coursing through their bodies as well. She found to her satisfaction though that the smell of their blood actually repulsed her! She had no bloodlust at all!

She knew that this must be the doing of the woman who had spoken to her. She knew that voice. It was Rose, the woman who traveled with the Doctor. She would have to thank her in person the next time that they met.

For now though, she was going to find her sister. She only hoped that it wasn't already too late.

She could sense her sister somehow now even though they were over a mile apart. Somehow they were connected. She wondered if a vampire developed a bond with their living family members in some way. Maybe this explained why their families were always the ones that they attacked and converted first. She shivered at the thought of ever hurting Elisabeta, and she was silently so grateful for that feeling!

She found that she could now run as fast as the wind. She traveled the distance between her and Elisabeta in no time at all. She found herself outside of an abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere.

Somehow there were no other vampires here, and she was grateful for that. She could hear her sister's elevated heartbeat inside and her labored breathing. Elisabeta was scared to death!

Ileana wanted to go to her and comfort her, but she was afraid. She didn't want to hurt her. She couldn't be sure that being so close to her might not trigger some hidden bloodlust in her. She decided just to stay nearby and guard her until daylight. She would make sure that no one bothered her.

Elisabeta stayed inside until it was almost dawn, and then she came out hesitantly. When she saw Ileana standing there with her back to the door, she ran up to her and gave her a large hug. Ileana was taken by surprise as she had been concentrating on everything around the structure and not on the structure itself.

She was so afraid that she was going to do something to Elisabeta as her sister hugged her to her and cried. Finally after a few minutes though, she found that she had no desire to do anything but hug her sister back so she finally did.

"Are you alright?" she asked Elisabeta.

"Yes, I'm fine! I managed to lose the vampires, and I found my way here. I was so afraid here by myself," Elisabeta answered as she clung to her sister like a lifeline.

"I'm glad you're safe. I was so worried about you," Ileana said as she kissed Elisabeta's cheek.

"How did you get away from them?" Elisabeta asked her after a while.

Ileana wasn't sure what to say. She paused for a moment and then said, "Van Helsing helped me. He appeared out of nowhere and attacked the vampire that had me. I ran and somehow I wound up right where you were. Funny, huh?"

Elisabeta nodded.

"So you actually saw Van Helsing? That's wonderful! What was he like?" Elisabeta asked her.

"I didn't have time to get to know him, Elisa! I was running for my life at the time," Ileana lied.

She hated lying to her sister. She had never done it before, and it made her feel rotten inside. She didn't ever want her to find out the truth though. Not ever!

It was then that Ileana noticed that it was daylight, and she was unaffected! It must be more of Rose's doing! she mused. It seemed that Rose had wanted to make her as much like a regular person as possible.

She wondered how Rose was doing all of this. Was she a witch? If so, then she was definitely a good witch!

"Where shall we go now? No one will want us to stay with them now. They'll say that we'll bring vampires upon them," Elisabeta asked worried.

"I don't know, Elisa. Maybe we could get help from that woman, Rose," Ileana suggested.

"Do you think that she would? We barely know her," Elisabeta said to her with an anxious look on her face.

"I do. She seems to me to be a most kind person," Ileana said.

The two of them then headed off in the direction of their relatives' house, which was where they had last seen the TARDIS. They could only hope that it was still there.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was waking up to a very hostile reception committee.

"Who are you? How is it you defeated the vampires so easily? Are you working for them? Are you some kind of plant sent to fool us into thinking you're on our side?" a tough looking old man with a Dutch accent yelled at him.

"Maybe if you stopped yelling at me for one second, I could actually answer your questions!" the Doctor finally shouted out at annoyance.

When he finally had silence, the Doctor said, "Good. You're almost as bad as Old Shouty! I'm the Doctor. No, I am not working for the vampires. It's just the opposite, in fact. I'm here to help wipe them out. I was able to defeat the vampires because I'm clever. Finally, why would I be a plant when I just defeated them? That doesn't make sense," the Doctor said with an annoyed look on his face as he rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit.

"It makes perfect sense if you're a plant. They pretend to be defeated by you so that we take you in. You make us think that we can trust you, and then you betray us. It's a favorite tactic of theirs," the old man said.

"Well, that isn't the case this time! I'm not interested in the slightest in helping them. You seem like you have some serious trust issues to me. Mister whatever your name is," the Doctor said, still in a bad mood.

"It's Professor, actually! Professor Abraham Van Helsing!" the old man said gruffly.

The Doctor's face suddenly brightened, and his mood abruptly changed to an upbeat one.

"Really?! I've always wanted to meet you! I am such a huge fan of yours!" the Doctor said with a huge smile on his face and an outstretched hand.

Van Helsing didn't accept his hand and said instead, "Fan? In what way are you a fan? Although there is the fact that your mouth's constant movement is providing a nice steady breeze with which to cool the room!"

The Doctor just frowned at that. His good mood had already been shot down as quickly as it came.

"I never heard that you were such a jerk in any of the stories about you," the Doctor muttered to himself.

"Jerk?" Van Helsing asked him, clearly not understanding what he meant by that word.

"Oh, never mind!" the Doctor said angrily.

Meanwhile, Ileana and Elisabeta had finally made their way back to the location where they had previously seen the TARDIS only to find it not there. Ileana could still sense it there though with her heightened senses. Somehow the Doctor had made it invisible to regular people she reasoned. She didn't want to say humans yet. She still thought of herself as human even if she no longer was.

"He's gone. We'll have to go someplace else," Elisabeta said.

Ileana wasn't going to leave just yet though. She walked up to the TARDIS where she sensed that it was and found the door with her sense of touch. She then started to knock loudly on it for several minutes.

Elisabeta looked at her in surprise that she was making that sound when it seemed that there was nothing there to hit in order to produce it.

Suddenly, Rose's head popped up out of nowhere, and Elisabeta screamed! Her head was just floating there in the middle of the air from her point of view.

"Sorry! The TARDIS is invisible that's why you can't see it. I would have come out sooner, but it took forever to convince her to open the door. I had to tell her that I wanted to help the two of you and not rush off after the Doctor. I'm surprised that you found us. Are you two okay?" Rose asked with that same kind expression on her face that she had before.

Ileana and Elisabeta explained what had happened to them with Ileana leaving out the part where she became a vampire. Rose's eyes widened, and she opened the door all of the way and let the two of them into the TARDIS.

She closed the door and started immediately worrying about the Doctor. He hadn't come back, and she knew that he would have by now unless he was in trouble. Which, of course, he was! He was always getting in trouble!

"You can stay with me for a while at least. I'm sure the Doctor will let you stay longer if we can ever find him. I guess I'll have to go do that. It's always up to me to have to hunt him down and save him all of the time. It gets annoying after a while, but you get used to it," Rose said with a smile.

The two girls looked at themselves with strange looks. If a woman of their time had dared to say such a thing about a man there would have been grave consequences for them. They had to admire Rose for being brave enough to say such a thing so openly and without fear. They didn't understand that she was from a different time and place entirely of course.

"How do you propose that we find him much less save him?" Ileana asked her curiously.

Rose smiled at her and said, "The TARDIS will find him. I understand enough about her to be able to use her sensors to locate him based on his two hearts. He's the only Time Lord around here after all. Or anywhere for that matter. As to how we save him, I'm still working on that," Rose admitted.

She moved to the console and began flipping switches until she located his vital signs. He was in a house about two miles to the north. She thought that she could find it easily enough. Then she saw a button that she had never seen before on the console.

It said "Go to Doctor".

"Did you just make that up and put it there to help me?" Rose asked the TARDIS.

She got a few beeps back that she interpreted as a yes. Rose smiled and silently thanked her in her mind.

The two girls looked at her as though she were mad for talking to the machine. She shook her head at them. If they stayed around long enough, they'd soon figure it all out.

Rose hit the new button, and the TARDIS dematerialized and went off to find the Doctor.

Rose couldn't help but grin. She was flying the TARDIS! Sure she was getting help from the TARDIS but still! This was so unbelievingly cool!

**Next: Rose and the Doctor reunite and team up with Van Helsing! Plus Ileana's secret is discovered but by who? **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

The TARDIS landed inside of Van Helsing's house a foot away from the Doctor. Van Helsing looked at it in complete astonishment and was even more bewildered when three women somehow came out of the small blue box.

"Rose! How on Earth did you manage to get the TARDIS here by yourself?" the Doctor asked her in shock.

"I saw a big red button on the TARDIS console. Well, you know me, Doctor. When I see a big red button, I just have to push it!" Rose said to him with a wink as she quoted his words during the Sycorax Invasion back to him.

"That's my Rose!" the Doctor said with a big smile. He realized that the TARDIS had helped her get here. He didn't know why but the TARDIS liked Rose better than all of his previous companions and often went out of her way to help her.

The two of them hugged, and then when the Doctor realized that he was holding onto her just a little bit too long he quickly let go. He didn't want to go too far and push her away. Rose, of course, had been hoping that he would hold onto her longer but she said nothing.

Ileana smiled at the sight. She had thought that they were a couple before but now she was sure of it. She thought that it was very sweet that they themselves didn't seem to quite realize just how much they loved each other yet.

Ileana's smile faded though as she noticed that Van Helsing was giving her an odd look. Then, with horror, she realized that he knew! He knew what she was!

She started to get upset, and Elisabeta instantly noticed.

"Are you alright, Ileana?" Elisabeta whispered in her sister's ear.

"I don't feel very good, Elisa," Ileana lied.

She hated lying like this to her little sister. She hated it!

"Why don't you go back into the Doctor's box and lie down then, dear" Elisa whispered back to her.

"Yes, I'll do that," Ileana said.

She nodded her head towards the TARDIS as she looked meaningfully at the Doctor. The Doctor understood what she wanted and just nodded. Ileana went inside and sat down on the Captain's chair.

She started to cry. She hated the lying, and she didn't want to have to worry about people trying to kill her because of something that wasn't her fault! This was all just too much!

Rose came into the TARDIS and saw her there with tears falling down her face.

"Ileana, do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked her as she put her arm around her.

Ileana hesitated for a moment.

Then she said in a low voice to her, "I'm glad that you helped me Rose, but sometimes I wish you had just killed me. It would be better than living out eternity like this! I don't think that I can!"

Rose looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"What are you talking about?" Rose said back in a lower voice than Ileana's. She looked very uncomfortable.

Ileana was confused now.

"I was dying, and I heard your voice saying that you were going to help me. Then I was surrounded by a golden glow," Ileana whispered to her.

Rose's eyes bugged out. Bad Wolf! She thought to herself in a panic.

"That wasn't me, Ileana. She's like a part of me, but not really me. It's hard to explain!" Rose whispered to her.

"She sounded like you, and she was kind like you. She kept me from hurting my sister when I came back," Ileana said in an even lower whisper.

Rose looked at her in fear at first as she realized just what Ileana meant at last. Then she realized that if she had wanted to she could have already hurt her. They were in here alone with the TARDIS doors closed after all. Yet Ileana hadn't made a move against her.

Ileana finally realized that Rose really didn't know what she had been talking about until now. She was horrified that Rose would think that she had lured her in here to kill her.

"I would never attack you. Whatever you or this part of you did to me, I have no bloodlust. I feel mostly normal. I won't bite you I promise," Ileana said to her with a sad look in her eyes.

Rose didn't know why, but she believed her. She let out a breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding and said, "I'm sorry for whatever the other me did to you. I can't control her. She acts independently from me."

"She didn't do anything bad. She saved me. I was begging for someone to keep me from hurting Elisabeta, and she answered me. She's kept me normal. I thank both of you for that, Rose!" Ileana said as she hugged Rose to her in a sudden burst of emotion.

She suddenly pulled away from her as she realized that Rose had just jerked a little out of fear.

"I wasn't –" she started to say with tears in her eyes.

Rose tried to quickly reassure her.

"I know, honey! I just jerked by instinct. I took me a minute for my brain to remember that you were still you. I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it. I'm not afraid of you. Honest!" Rose said with a reassuring smile on her face.

Ileana felt a little better now that she knew that she wasn't frightening Rose.

"I'm just afraid of how Elisabeta will take it. I don't want her to be afraid of me or to look at me like I'm a monster! I love her so much, and it would break my heart if she were to ever hate me, Rose!" Ileana said as she started to cry again.

"You're not a monster, Ileana," Rose said to her as she stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"Yes, I am. I have no heartbeat. I don't breathe. I have to remember to fake it. I can smell blood and hear sounds no normal human being can. What else am I?" Ileana asked in anguish.

"You're not a monster! Do you want to know why?" Rose asked her.

Ileana looked at her with tear-filled eyes and waited silently for her answer.

"Monsters don't cry! Only people do!" Rose answered with the warmest, kindest smile that Ileana had ever known on her face.

Ileana smiled back at her and felt the happiest that she had felt since she had changed.

It was then that the Doctor and Van Helsing burst into the TARDIS.

"Rose! Are you alright?" the Doctor asked her with worry written all over his face.

"Yes! I'm fine! She's not what you think, Doctor. She's not evil!" Rose pleaded with him.

The Doctor hesitated. He had always trusted Rose's instincts, but in this case she may have been hypnotized into saying that by Ileana.

"You must step back away from her, Miss Tyler. She may pretend to be a nice normal girl, but she is in actually a bloodsucking fiend who wants to drain you dry of every last drop of blood!" Van Helsing said to Rose as he never took his eyes off of Ileana.

"She's not evil!" Rose screamed.

She refused to leave Ileana's side. Instead she stood protectively in front of her. Ileana was terrified and was clinging to Rose like a child to its mother.

The Doctor could see the expression on Ileana's face, and he knew that Rose was telling the truth. He didn't believe that the girl was dangerous at all. In fact she looked as petrified as any scared young woman would whom was being faced with her eminent murder!

"Van Helsing, stop! You're scaring Ileana!" the Doctor ordered him.

Rose looked at him with a huge smile. He believed her!

Van Helsing on the other hand was going to be a tougher sell.

"Are you mad? She's a vampire! She's totally evil!" Van Helsing shouted at him in anger as he removed a stake from the bag he wore around his shoulder.

Ileana's eyes widened in fear, and she hid behind Rose.

"Please! Leave me alone!" Ileana begged him.

"You're not hurting her!" Rose said as she got in between them.

Elisabeta stormed into the TARDIS at that moment and punched Van Helsing in the jaw! He went flying across the console room and landed on his back. She had taken him completely by surprise. He hadn't been expecting an attack by her because she had always come across as weak and meek.

"Leave my sister alone!" Elisabeta shouted at him in anger in a deep booming voice.

Ileana looked at her in wonder. She had never seen her sister this angry before. This was a side of her that she had never seen in her life.

"I've had everything taken away from me! Everything! You won't take her! Do you hear me? Never!" Elisabeta shrieked as she launched herself at the old man and began pounding on him with all of her strength. She had gone berserk with anger and grief!

Ileana pulled her sister off of him and held her tightly with her arms so that she couldn't break free. She could feel how strong she was now, and she had to hold back to make sure that she didn't accidentally hurt Elisabeta while at the same time holding her tight enough that she didn't escape.

"I don't care if you're a vampire! I don't! You didn't hurt me. We were alone several times, and you never once tried to do anything to me. You're not evil. You're still my sister! I know it. I know it in my heart. He won't take you from me. He won't. I'll rip him apart with my bare hands first!" Elisabeta screamed in complete anguish. The kind of anguish only someone who had lost everything they had ever valued in their life could know.

Van Helsing could hear the pain in her voice, and he knew that it was genuine and not a result of the vampire's hypnosis. He also realized something else as he saw Ileana comforting her sister by whispering softly to her and lightly kissing her forehead. He realized that Ileana still loved her!

This was impossible! Vampires didn't feel love. They had no sense of pity or compassion. They had no soul at all! They felt none of the things that separated man from the beasts. Yet this girl did. He could see the love and the worry on her face as she held her sister to her tightly. This was not faked. He knew genuine emotion when he saw it. Whatever else Ileana was, she wasn't evil!

"I'm sorry, Ileana! I truly am! I was wrong. I misjudged you entirely. Please accept my apologies. I won't try to hurt you anymore. I won't hurt your sister, Elisabeta. I promise!" Van Helsing said as he put his stake back into his bag.

Ileana nodded at him and gave him a warm smile. Elisabeta looked at him warily. She still didn't trust him yet. Ileana held her close and stroked her hair as she continued to attempt to calm her down and make her feel secure.

"Everything's all right now, Elisa! I won't let anyone hurt you. No one will ever bother you again. I'll always protect you and keep you safe," Ileana promised her little sister.

Van Helsing still didn't understand it. How could this be? He had never met a vampire who could show love before!

The Doctor was wondering the same thing. All of his answers seemed to point to one person though. He looked at Rose with suspicious eyes. It seemed that the Bad Wolf wasn't quite so gone after all! he thought to himself.

**Next: We find out just what Ileana feeds on instead of humans. The answer might shock you! **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

Van Helsing had struck up a partnership with the Doctor and his friends. They all agreed to hunt down Dracula together in order to put a stop to him once and for all. Van Helsing had to admit that the Doctor's blue box would come in handy for getting in and out of wherever Dracula was now without any difficulties.

Van Helsing knew for sure that Dracula wasn't at his castle. He had been there yesterday and had found no one there alive or undead. There were no coffins or boxes of earth there either so Dracula was not using it as a base. At the moment, Van Helsing had no idea where Dracula currently was, and it was really bothering him. Dracula was at his most dangerous when he was roaming the countryside with no permanent base of operations. He could be anywhere doing anything now.

Van Helsing still felt uneasy with Ileana around. A lifetime of fighting vampires didn't exactly make him prepared to befriend one. He did find himself thinking more fondly of her though when he saw how she fussed over Elisabeta. She was always making sure that her sister ate enough or had enough sleep. She was more of a mother to her than a sister sometimes. From what he had heard about their sad life, he guessed that she had had to become another mother to her sister in order to finish raising her. He had found himself beginning to admire her very much. She was a very strong woman. He also found himself noticing how beautiful she was as well. He had to push that thought out of his mind though. That could never be!

Working together they had searched the countryside for Dracula for the last few days, but they had found no trace of him. Van Helsing could only think of one more option. One he had been loathe to try because he hadn't wanted to bring Ileana's nature as a vampire to the forefront again. Now he had no choice.

"Ileana, I'm afraid that I have to ask you to try to use your vampire senses to locate Dracula. We have exhausted all normal methods of finding him. You are our last hope to find him before he finds us first," Van Helsing said to her with a reassuring smile.

Ileana was a little hesitant at first, and then she nodded in agreement.

She closed her eyes in concentration for a moment, and then she could feel her senses expanding. When her eyes opened again, they were a strange combination of red and gold.

The Doctor recognized the gold as Vortex energy. Now he knew for sure that Rose was behind what had happened to Ileana.

Elisabeta did her best not to show any emotion because she didn't want to upset Ileana but seeing her eyes that way deeply affected her. She knew that she was still her sister on the inside where it mattered, but it still bothered her to see actual physical evidence that her sister had changed and was no longer quite the same anymore. She felt so badly for her sister, and she wondered how she was dealing with all the changes going on inside of her. She knew that she wouldn't tell her because she wouldn't want to worry her. She was determined to make sure that she was okay though. She would get the truth of her condition out of her one way or another.

Ileana could feel so many things now through her enhanced senses. It was like being in a brand new world. It scared her and yet excited her at the same time.

She looked at the Doctor first and used her senses to see what she could detect about him.

"You have two hearts. I can hear them both beating. It's a very strange sound," Ileana said in her normal voice with just an edge of a growl in the background. It was her vampiric side struggling to surface. Ileana and the Bad Wolf kept it at bay though.

"Yes, that's right. I do have two hearts. What else can you tell about me?" The Doctor said as he tested her.

Ileana studied him for a moment in puzzlement and then said, "You aren't human, are you? What are you? You're not a vampire. I know that. Where do you come from?"

"I'm a Time Lord, and I come from the planet Gallifrey," the Doctor said with a sad voice.

"You're from another world," Ileana realized with a smile.

She then turned to Rose and studied her for a moment.

"You are the same as him. You come across as human with only one heart, but you are not a real human at all. It's like you've been disguised as a human somehow. You're like him. You're a Time Lord too, aren't you?" Ileana said with complete certainty.

"No! I'm not a Time Lord. I'm human. I was born here on Earth. I'm sorry Ileana, but you're wrong this time," Rose said. Ileana could tell that she was getting upset by what she had said.

The Doctor was looking at Rose oddly. A vampire was never wrong. Their senses usually were near one hundred percent accurate. She must be this time though because he would know if Rose were a Time Lord, wouldn't he? He had been living with her for almost two years now. He would know! It must be that Ileana sensed the Bad Wolf on her, and that was confusing her. That must be it! he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I must be mistaken like you said. I am new at this after all. I didn't mean to upset you," Ileana said to her with a smile.

Rose smiled back and nodded at her.

"That's okay. I'm not angry. It may be that that other part of me that I told you about is throwing your senses off," Rose suggested.

"That may be true," Ileana said agreeing.

She didn't believe it though. She was sure that Rose was not human. She even heard a name being whispered to her mentally. She repeated it softly to herself in a low voice.

"What did you say?" The Doctor asked with his eyes bugging out. He had thought that she had said a certain name, but she couldn't have. There was no way that she could know her name!

"Nothing, Doctor! It's just something I picked up somewhere in someone's thoughts. I'm sure it's nothing," Ileana said with a small smile.

She must have gotten it from my mind The Doctor thought. How else could she know his wife's name?!

Rose looked at Ileana with a glazed over look for a moment. Something about that word that Ileana had whispered. It had sounded familiar. She couldn't quite place where she knew it from though. Maybe it was something that the Doctor had told her about once.

"Doctor, what does Arkytior mean?" Rose suddenly asked him.

The Doctor visibly paled as Rose said the name; and he stammered, "N-n-n-nothing, Rose! It's nothing!"

Rose could see that she had upset him, and that the word was not "nothing". She let the matter drop for now, but she was determined to ask him again later when they were alone.

Ileana smiled to herself. She knew by listening to his hearts beating and by the increase in his blood pressure that he was lying. "Arkytior" did mean something to him. It meant something very important, and it had something to do with Rose. It had been Rose's voice as the Bad Wolf that had whispered that name to her! She decided to let the matter drop.

Ileana didn't read her sister at all because she didn't want to upset her. She could sense how nervous and upset she was at seeing her this way and how she was doing her best to hide it. She didn't need to add to that and make her even more upset.

She also didn't want to read Van Helsing either because she didn't want to mess up the alliance that now existed between them by flaunting her vampiric nature too much. She could sense his heartbeat go up whenever she looked at him even now. Was he afraid of her? No, that couldn't be it. She didn't know what it was. She didn't spend any more time trying to figure it out any further.

She expanded her senses out past the room that they were all in and out into the outside world. She increased her scope further and further as she searched for the presence of other vampires. She knew that she would be able to detect them somehow when she found them. It was like she could feel herself being drawn to them somehow.

Finally in a location about five miles from here, she could sense a large number of vampires approaching steadily. She could read their intentions somehow, and she knew that they were all headed here to Van Helsing's house. They wanted something here, but they were all too far away for her to know what just yet. When they got closer though, she would know. She would be able to read their intentions better the closer they got she realized. She didn't know how she could read the vampires like she could, but she suspected that it had something to do with the Bad Wolf.

The more she thought about the vampires, the stranger she felt. Then she could feel herself beginning to get hungry. She got hungrier and hungrier. She became terrified as she realized that she was feeling blood lust for the first time!

She struggled to fight it, but it overcame her with such strength she couldn't! Her fangs sprang forward, and she began to hiss like an animal.

Van Helsing looked at her with deep concern. He knew that she was going into blood lust and could attack at any moment. Whatever had kept her human had now worn off it seemed.

Elisabeta looked terrified. Not for herself but for Ileana. She didn't want to lose her!

Ileana realized with a grateful sigh that her blood lust wasn't for human blood. It was for the blood of something else!

"I'm not going to attack any of you, Elisa! I am hungry but not for any of you," Ileana said in as normal a voice as she could manage to her sister in order to reassure her. Her voice still managed to come out as a growl though.

Elisabeta realized that her sister was telling her that she wasn't going to attack people but something else. What though?

"What are you having the blood lust for, Ileana? Animals?" Van Helsing asked her with a deep look of concern on his face.

It looked almost as if he were concerned about her Ileana thought. She pushed that thought aside though. He was just concerned about her hurting others she thought to herself.

She couldn't control the blood lust any longer. She didn't want Elisabeta to see her like this, but she had to feed! She ran from Van Helsing's house at incredible speed, and it seemed to her that she was running across miles in a matter of minutes.

Finally, she had found her prey. She eyed them with hungry eyes, and they looked at her with complete surprise. They started to run, but they could not escape from her!

She fell upon the vampires that had been coming to attack Van Helsing and quickly made short work of them! She drained each and every one of them of all of their blood, and they all disintegrated into a pile of dust immediately! Some had tried to hide, but she was too fast for them. Her senses were too powerful for them to hide from her for long, either. She found each and every one of them and drained them of all of their blood as well! When they were all dust floating in the night wind, she finally returned back to her normal form.

She began to cry at what she had become. She was glad that she wasn't hurting the living. She was very grateful for that, but she still didn't feel right about draining the blood from anything. It just made her feel sick inside even as the vampire blood itself made her feel incredibly powerful. She felt so strong right now that she felt as if no one could beat her!

She ran back to Van Helsing's house at super speed again, and they all studied her carefully as she reentered.

"The vampires are all dead! Before they died though, I found out what they had been coming here for. They wanted to capture Rose and take her to Dracula!" Ileana told them as she carefully avoided their eyes in shame.

Rose gasped, and the Doctor became incredibly angry! Dracula knew about Bad Wolf! He wanted her power! The Doctor could see it all now. Dracula wanted to use Rose to become all powerful and unstoppable!

He wasn't going to get her though! The Doctor had firmly made up his mind about that. He would die before he would ever let Dracula lay one finger on his Rose!

**Next: After his henchmen don't return, Dracula appears and tries to capture Rose himself! **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

Rose looked terrified at first at the thought of Dracula coming to get her, but then she just got angry as the Tyler fighting spirit took her over.

"He can try and take me, but he won't find me quite so easy to push around. He might find that I have a little more fight in me than what he's used to. I'm not some helpless damsel in distress. My mum taught me how to take care of myself against guys like him!" Rose boasted as she got angry.

The Doctor looked at her skeptically.

"Really, Rose? Your mother is very scary! That I will agree with. Do you really expect me to believe though that she taught you how to take care of yourself against a vampire?" The Doctor said with a slight grin on his face.

"Yes, she taught me how to fight back against mashers and people who think their God's gift to women. As far as I can see, Dracula's no different. He won't take no for an answer either. I think if I can stand up to Jimmy Stone though that I can stand up to him," Rose said with a smirk.

"Excuse me but I don't think that Jimmy Stone was a bloodthirsty vampire," the Doctor commented.

"You obviously didn't know him then," Rose commented with a snicker.

Both of them laughed together for a minute after that comment, and Ileana couldn't help but smile at them. She had never known anyone like these two before. They acted like going up against the most powerful vampire of them all was like going out for a morning stroll. They treated it like it was just an ordinary commonplace event for them. For all she knew though, it was. She realized that she really didn't know them at all even though she already felt like they were good friends of hers after only a few days.

Ileana caught a brief glimpse of Van Helsing looking at her out of the corner of her eye, and she could see that he was giving her that look again. She wasn't sure what it was, but he just kept staring at her lately. She hoped that he didn't still think of her as dangerous. She didn't want him of all people to think of her that way. She didn't know why she cared so much but she did. She never wanted him to hate her. She shook such weird thoughts out of her head as she listened to her two new friends continue to speak.

"Rose, all kidding aside Dracula is very dangerous. You don't seem to really understand that," the Doctor said with a serious look on his face.

"I certainly do understand, but I'm not going to let him intimidate me. I've faced down the Dalek Emperor, Doctor. I think I can stand up to Dracula," Rose said in all seriousness.

The Doctor could swear that he saw Rose's eyes flash gold just for a second, but it happened so fast that he thought that he may have been imagining it.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked him in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think maybe I'm just worrying about you too much lately," the Doctor said.

Rose smiled at him warmly as she said, "Well, you can stop that right now. I can take care of myself and don't you forget it! Stop worrying about me, okay?"

"I always worry about you, Rose," the Doctor admitted with a serious look on his face.

"I'm always worried about you," Rose admitted with an equally serious look.

They both smiled at each other then. It was the first time that they had ever admitted that to each other.

They embraced each other in a strong hug then and continued to hold each other for several minutes afterward.

Van Helsing gestured at Ileana and Elisabeta to leave them alone in privacy. The three of them left and went into another room.

The two of them were still not alone together though. Other eyes were watching them that could care less about their privacy.

The other vampires had not returned, and Dracula himself had come to check on their progress. He could find no trace of them anywhere. It was as if they had been wiped off of the face of the Earth.

He had decided to finish their mission himself. He had come to Van Helsing's house, and now he was waiting for the right moment to strike. She was almost alone now. He could wait for the Doctor to leave as well, or he could strike now and risk engaging the Time Lord in battle. He feared the Time Lord's power but not as much as he wanted the girl's power for himself. He could surely take some risk in order to bring her to his side. If he succeeded in converting her, then no one could oppose him. He would be unstoppable!

He weighed the risk against the potential gain in his mind for a moment, and then with an evil smile he made his choice. He turned into mist and searched for a way into Van Helsing's house. He slid across every nook and cranny searching for any way in even the slightest crack. Van Helsing was very good though. He had carefully sealed the house against him with pieces of holy wafer or garlic. He had also splashed holy water all throughout it. The power of Van Helsing's faith in these objects was repelling him and keeping him from entering.

Finally after searching for almost half an hour, he found it. It was a small almost infinitesimal crack that must have just recently occurred in the roof of the house. Sensing his opening, Dracula plunged through the crack and seeped slowly through it into the house.

He slowly made his way through the air currents of the house until he wound up inside of the same room as Rose and the Doctor. He slowly gathered himself together in the farthest corner of the room as they still seemed to be oblivious to anyone but themselves.

He solidified himself back into human form and silently came up behind the Doctor. He took him completely by surprise as he pulled him off of Rose and threw him across the room like a rag doll!

The Doctor landed against a table and smashed it into kindling with the impact of his body against it. He was instantly knocked unconscious by it.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed in anger and fear.

Dracula turned to look at her with a wide grin on his face and started to laugh.

"He's taking a little nap right now I'm afraid," Dracula joked.

Rose exploded with anger towards the man, and then that anger brought forth something else. The Bad Wolf was summoned from deep in her mind, and she suddenly started to glow all around her with golden energy.

"Do you want my power, Tepesh? Have it then!" The Bad Wolf said to him with a wide grin on her face.

Golden energy exploded out from her, and Dracula went flying through a window making it burst into a thousand razor sharp pieces! He flew through the air and landed against a tree instantly breaking the tree in two. The top half of the tree fell over and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Dracula was dazed and barely had time to get to his feet before The Bad Wolf was suddenly standing before him. Golden energy blasted into the vampire from her fingertips; and he screamed in pain as the power of the vortex started tearing him apart from inside, cell by cell!

"How do you like my power so far, Vlad? Is it everything that you hoped for?" The Bad Wolf said to him with a giggle.

Ileana, Elisabeta, and Van Helsing all watched the scene in absolute fascination. Van Helsing could now see why Dracula had wanted this girl so badly. He found it hard to believe that this was the same sweet girl who had been staying in his house the last few days. This was a force of nature given human form. A living cyclone came to life with vengeful fury.

The Bad Wolf clenched her right hand together in a fist, and Dracula crumbled into dust in front of her as he gave out one final pain-filled scream!

"Is he gone then?" Ileana asked her. She was not afraid of her because she understood that this was just her friend Rose in another form. Rose was no monster like she was. She knew that for a fact.

Elisabeta looked at her like she was insane for daring to talk to the Bad Wolf until the Wolf spoke back to her sister. Once she had listened to her speak long enough though, Elisabeta understood that this was still the same girl that she had befriended and was no one to be afraid of at all.

"No, Ileana. I've only set him back a day at the most. He will eventually reform. He is nearly indestructible. His power comes from the Great Vampires, and they were extremely hard to kill according to legend. Still, we have time to plan now and to prepare for his return. He will try to come and take my human self again, and you must protect her. I can only come out when she has an extreme display of emotion. Otherwise, I must stay hidden inside of her. For now at least! One day though, I will be able to be summoned to her at her command. That day is not today however," The Bad Wolf said to her friend.

"Why did you . . .?" Ileana started to ask and then stopped,

The Bad Wolf knew what she was going to ask though.

"I heard your cry for help too late to save you from turning into a vampire, Ileana. I could still affect the change itself though, and I kept you from rising as a bloodsucking monster as you asked me to. I've made you into a new kind of vampire as I've taken your blood lust and switched it to the other vampires instead of to humans. I've also removed many of the weaknesses of the vampire and made you as human as I possibly could. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more, my friend," the Bad Wolf said to her in a sad voice.

"Would I have attacked . . .?" Ileana stopped again before she finished her question. She couldn't bear to ask her with Elisabeta standing right there if she would have killed her sister if Rose hadn't changed her.

The Bad Wolf understood what she meant though and she said, "Yes, I'm afraid so. I saw it happen in your original unaltered timeline. I know that you didn't want that so I changed your timeline to what it is now."

Ileana smiled then as she said, "Thank you then! I would rather suffer for all of eternity then to have ever done that!"

"Kill me, you mean?" Elisabeta said to her sister with a knowing look on her face.

Ileana looked away from her in shame, and tears started to come out of her eyes.

"No! Don't cry. I know that you wouldn't. I know that. You're no monster, dear. You're one of the gentlest people I've ever known. You remain so even now," Elisabeta said as she put her arms around her sister and hugged her to her.

"I'm sorry," Ileana apologized to her sister.

"For what? You didn't do anything," Elisabeta said to her in a soft, sweet voice.

"For being this thing! You deserve a normal ordinary sister not a foul creature like me," Ileana said with complete and utter self-loathing in her voice.

Elisabeta became very angry and said, "Stop it! You're the best sister I could ever have! You took care of me and loved me when no one else cared. You're the best human being I've ever met. That still hasn't changed, and it won't ever change. You're a human being, Ileana. You're not a monster! You're my sister, and I love you! I won't ever hear you talk about yourself like that again, do you hear me?!"

Van Helsing looked at the blonde girl in surprise. There was that inner strength again. Normally she was quiet and calm but when her sister was concerned she became a raging tempest lashing out at anyone who dared to attack her character, even her sister herself it seemed. No one would speak ill about her or threaten her in her presence with impunity!

"It seems that all I do is wind up hurting those I care about," the Bad Wolf said to herself in a quiet voice. She was thinking of Jack and what she had done to him.

If the others heard her, they didn't seem to take notice of it. She heard the Doctor beginning to wake up, and she froze as he spotted her from across the huge hole that she had made in throwing Dracula through the window.

"Rose?" the Doctor said with trepidation in his voice.

"Hello, Doctor!" the Bad Wolf said to him with a smile.

Meanwhile, across town a strange woman had appeared in town asking for the whereabouts of Abraham Van Helsing. She had knocked on several doors, but it was late at night and no one wanted to bother with her at this late hour. Finally she happened to knock at the door of the mayor of the small town, and he gave her directions to the house along with a warning to watch out for herself. There had been many strange murders around here recently he added.

"What is your name, miss? If I might inquire? Why are you out here traveling in the middle of the night alone?" the mayor asked her.

"My name is Diana Ceres. I'm a teacher visiting Professor Van Helsing from Oxford University in England. I came by myself because I could only afford the one ticket on a teacher's salary, I'm afraid. I got lost trying to find my way here, and it was dark before I knew it," Diana explained.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in my guest room until dawn, Miss Ceres? I feel terrible sending you out alone into the night like this," the mayor said to her with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh, no! I expect that I shall be fine. It's only a few more miles away. I'll be there soon, I'm sure. Don't worry about me, sir. I can more than take care of myself if anyone bothers me, I assure you!" Diana said with a grin.

As she went walking down the road, she was joined by an archer with a bow and quiver of arrows on his back.

"Are we altering things too much by being here, my lady? I don't pretend to understand time as you do, but I do know that altering the past is a bad idea," the archer said.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I have to be here to help Rose against Dracula. I also have to make sure that she and the Doctor remember none of this adventure but the barest of details. The Doctor must not know that she is Arkytior just yet. This time in order to preserve history, I have to meddle in it a little," Diana Ceres said back to him.

"Don't you always meddle?" he asked her with a wicked grin.

Diana admitted nothing to him. She merely gave him a mischievous smile as she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

**Next: Diana Ceres enters the scene as Dracula returns to try to capture Rose once again. This time he has some help. (Who here doesn't know who Diana is?) **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

As Diana Ceres and her male companion finally found Van Helsing's house, it was nearly dawn just like she had told the mayor that it would be. If anyone knew about how to accurately measure time though, it was her.

She came to Van Helsing's door and knocked on it. Van Helsing answered a moment later, and he smiled as he recognized his old friend from his trip to England. She had helped him in his first attempt to destroy Dracula during that business with Jonathan and Mina Harker that Bram Stoker later wrote about in his book. It always irked him that Stoker left her contribution out of his book. She did just as much as he did in trying to take the vampire lord down!

"Hello, Diana! How are you today? I didn't know that you were coming. You're always welcome though, of course. Come in, my dear!" Van Helsing said to her with a happy smile.

"Thank you, Abraham. This is my good friend, Robin Locksley, by the way," Diana said as she introduced her boyfriend to him.

Van Helsing looked at him with a small grin and shook his hand. He knew instantly who this man was because she had done nothing but talk about him constantly every time that they had met.

Robin had heard about Van Helsing as well as Diana had made sure to tell him about him so that he would not feel jealous when he first saw him. Robin could become very possessive of her sometimes.

They entered the house and met the other occupants.

"This is Diana Ceres, my friends. She helped me greatly during my first encounter with Dracula. She is an even greater expert on vampires than I am. Actually, she is a far greater one. I learned much of what I know about them from her," Van Helsing said to them with a flourish of pride in his friend.

Ileana immediately didn't like this woman. Not because she was a vampire hunter but because Abraham wouldn't stop praising her. She stopped herself in surprise. Why did his praising her bother her so much for, and since when had she started thinking of him as Abraham?

Diana almost laughed at the glare that she was getting from the brunette woman that Van Helsing hadn't introduced her to yet. Could it be any more obvious that she was jealous of her?! Of course she didn't need to be introduced to her because she already had met her in the future. Well, it was Ileana's future but her personal past. It was all very timey wimey.

Van Helsing introduced Diana and Robin to all of his guests, and they all greeted each other.

Diana remained largely quiet as suited this latest persona of hers and just studied the others instead as they did most of the talking.

The Doctor started first as he was the most curious about her. She had a Perception Filter on that blocked him, Ileana, and the nascent Bad Wolf from detecting who and what she really was so that came in handy.

"So, Miss Ceres, you are an expert on vampires. How did you learn so much about them if I may ask?" the Doctor asked in curiosity.

"Oh, where I come from there was once a massive problem with them until my people raised up an army against them to stop them once and for all. We waged a great war against them, and I learned much in that time about their strengths and weaknesses," Diana said in a soft, quiet voice with just a little bit of a Scottish accent to it.

"They fought a great war against vampires in . . . Scotland, is it?" The Doctor asked in an attempt to find out where she came from.

"I don't come from Scotland, Doctor," Diana said.

"Oh, then where do you come from? Your accent sounds Scottish," the Doctor prodded.

"I lived in Scotland for a time," Diana lied.

"Ah, but you didn't come from there?" the Doctor asked patiently.

"No," was all that Diana said as she danced around his question.

Rose laughed as she realized that Diana was deliberately not answering him. She came to her rescue by changing the subject. It was none of the Doctor's business where Diana came from anyway to her mind. He was acting like she was suspicious or something, but if Van Helsing vouched for her that was good enough for her.

"So what's it like being a teacher?" Rose asked her with a friendly smile.

The Doctor studied her as she talked to Diana. He had just found out that she was still the Bad Wolf last night; and before he could find out anything else about what was happening to her, the Bad Wolf had vanished just as quickly as she had appeared leaving Rose with no memory of her yet again.

Van Helsing, Ileana, and Elisabeta had all seemed to silently agree not to talk about the subject with either of them it seemed. The Doctor had kept quiet about it so far as well, but he wasn't going to do so forever. He was worried about her. What if the Bad Wolf were to hurt Rose in some way by still being inside of her? He couldn't live with himself if that happened. No, they would have to talk about this sooner rather than later.

They all talked to Diana for hours with her hardly saying anything at all. She knew what was coming next, and she was anxious to get on with it.

Dracula himself had told her during the last Time War that he had met her here in this time and knew her as Diana Ceres then. She hadn't actually done it yet then, but now she was here to prevent a paradox from occurring. He had caused her to come here to do battle with him himself by telling her about it. Talk about shooting yourself in the foot! He had made her attack on him a fixed point by mentioning it to her!

Finally, what she had been waiting on finally came about as Dracula returned with some help this time in yet another attempt to capture Rose.

Dracula came back as soon as night had fallen again; and he and an army of Ogri, blood drinking silicon based lifeforms that looked like massive blocks of stone, came out of nowhere and amassed in Van Helsing's yard.

"Give me the woman, Van Helsing, or I will send in my servants to raze your house to the ground. Then I shall take her anyway from amid the debris!" Dracula shouted to him.

Rose was angry. She wanted to go out there and confront him. The others had to try to talk her out of it. While they were doing so, Diana slipped quietly outside to confront the vampire by herself.

She silently snuck up to the side of him and took Dracula himself by surprise when she finally spoke because up until then she had been so quiet.

"Well, I'm here. What do you want with me?" Diana said with the faintest trace of a smile on her face as she leaned her chin against the handle of her umbrella which she had pointed down towards the ground.

"Who are you?" Dracula demanded of her.

He didn't recognize this blonde woman wearing the purple Victorian women's suit with the purple lily covered hat on her head, but there was definitely something familiar about her movements and her manner.

"Who do you think I am?" Diana said to him with an even wider smile as she silently mocked him.

"Do not taunt me! I have crushed greater enemies than you and left them dying on the ground at my feet!" Dracula threatened her with anger in his eyes.

"Oh, yes. I know. I was there. I saw what you did. I watched as you left nothing but death and destruction in your wake!" Diana shouted as she suddenly became more animated and her eyes started to flash with anger.

Dracula watched her closely as she slowly began to morph from the mocking woman into a vengeful fury. He knew her of old. He recognized her now. She had changed her appearance once again, but he would recognize that anger anywhere.

"So we meet once again, Persephone. Or is it Atalanta? That's what you called yourself the last time that we met in Delphi, wasn't it? What's your name this time, my dear?" Dracula said to her with a smile.

He looked forward to this. This woman was a worthy opponent. She had fought him to a standstill with her bare hands the last time that he met her. He looked forward to seeing what she had in store for him this time.

He watched her warily as she got closer and closer to him. She was making no obviously threatening movements yet, but he knew that she was capable of springing into action very quickly when she wanted to.

Suddenly she proved him right as she began glowing with regenerative energy that greatly increased her strength. Suddenly, she was producing a huge wooden stake from its hiding place in the tip of her umbrella and in one swift movement she had rammed it into his chest before he even had a chance to move!

Luckily for him, she had not completely pierced his heart. She had, however, ripped a huge tear in the side of it; and it was causing him immense pain!

As he looked at her smiling face, he could tell that she had done this to him on purpose to cause him maximum pain without actually killing him.

He snarled at her in rage as she laughed at him. As he stood there too helpless to really do much to resist her, she quickly used her temporarily enhanced strength to deliver a chop to the back of his neck that instantly broke it!

Dracula screamed in agony and fell to the ground twitching in pain. If he had not been a vampire, he would have been killed instantly by such a blow!

The Ogri now inched towards her, and she warned them by saying, "I have no quarrel with you. Leave now!"

The blood drinking stone creatures continued to come closer to her though without hesitation. She sighed at what they were forcing her to do.

Her hands glowed with regenerative energy once again, and she just briefly touched the closest Ogri to her with her right hand. It exploded from that very brief contact into dust instantly!

The other Ogri backed away from her in fear as she simply said, "Leave!"

Her eyes were filled with rage as she looked at them, and they quickly left the scene in a mindless panic.

Dracula could barely gather enough strength to turn to mist and leave but somehow he did it without passing out. The stake harmlessly passed through him now as he dissolved and floated away on the wind.

Diana stopped glowing and slowly walked back to the others who had been watching this battle with their mouths open. The Doctor was looking at her in extreme suspicion now as he asked, "Who are you?"

"A friend," was all that the woman, who would come to someday be known to him and Rose both as Lily, said before she walked back into the house.

"I'm glad of that," Rose said as she stared at her in shock.

Van Helsing couldn't help but laugh at the reaction of the others. He had seen Diana in action before, and she had been most impressive then. This new version of her was an even greater fighter it seemed. He had no idea how she changed her appearance like she did, but she had told him that she might one day do so. He had only recognized her when she came to the door from her eyes only. Her eyes were old and young at the same time, and they were usually full of such kindness that he thought that he could recognize her anywhere no matter what form she took.

He hoped with her here that Dracula would finally leave Rose alone and seek greener pastures elsewhere. He was soon proven to be wrong though. Her presence had just caused him to go all out now in order to finally crush them all once and for all. He was about to unleash his final gambit on them and after he was done, things would never be the same for Van Helsing ever again.

**Next: Dracula attacks with a massive vampire army as he goes all out to capture Rose once and for all! **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

Dracula was tired of this. He had been beaten back twice now, and he had had enough. He wanted the girl, and he would have her!

He had decided to go all out in his quest to take her. He would risk everything he had now in order to win the ultimate prize. He went into deep concentration and began to call forth every vampire on Earth to help him!

Dracula's mental call went forward, and they started to converge on Castle Dracula. He knew that some of them probably wouldn't get to him in time but certainly the ones in Europe would. Every vampire in Europe would be a formidable force. Even Van Helsing and his new friends wouldn't be able to withstand them!

He wasn't so sure about the Bad Wolf's power level, however. She may be able to even defeat all of them combined. If she couldn't though, then he would finally have her at last. So it would be the total extermination of his kind or their elevation to godhood. All or nothing!

Enough vampires should be here to win by tonight. Vampires traveled very fast after all. He should easily have an army of thousands if not tens of thousands by nightfall.

"Denn die Todten reiten schnell!" Dracula said to himself with a grin.

Back at Van Helsing's house, The Doctor was still studying Lily/Diana. He knew that she seemed very familiar to him for some reason. He knew her from somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place her.

Lily had to keep very hard from smiling as she noticed the Doctor look her up and down. She began to grow tired of the constant attention and for a moment she fell back into their old routine of insulting each other purely by instinct.

"Are you going to ask me out on a date or what?" Lily said to him with no expression on her face.

Everyone but Lily and the Doctor burst out laughing at her remark.

"Is she your new girlfriend, Doctor?" Rose asked him with a wide grin.

The Doctor's face flushed a deep red as he said, "No! It's just that I seem to know her from somewhere. Have we met before, Diana?"

Lily looked at him with no emotion on her face yet again even though she was dying to laugh in his face on the inside.

"I don't think so. I think that I would remember hair like that," she said with no trace of a smile on her face.

Rose did the smiling for her as she said, "He does have some really great hair!"

The Doctor blushed as she laughed.

This time Lily smiled for a brief second at her daughter. She enjoyed seeing her here in the past with the Doctor so much! She had told her so many stories of these days with him back when she only knew her as Lily Wright. She had always had such a big smile on her face when she thought of these days. It was clear that this had been a special time in her life. Now here Lily was right in the middle of things. It was a wonderful present for her to see this side of her daughter back when she was just Rose Tyler and had no clue of what awaited her at Canary Wharf. She was just purely happy in a way that she had never been on Pete's World.

Ileana had warmed up to Diana since it became clear to her that Abraham had no romantic interest in her and that Robin Locksley obviously did. She now found herself liking this woman a lot, especially her dry witty sense of humor. She had found herself laughing at her comments to the Doctor to her immense surprise. She didn't think that she would ever laugh again after her transformation. For a brief moment there, she almost felt like herself again.

Van Helsing had noticed her change in behavior as well. He had loved her laugh. It was so normal and carefree. He found that he wanted to hear it again and hear it often.

She noticed him smiling at her again, but she pretended not to. He deserved better than her. Far better!

"Why don't you kiss him already and put him out of his misery?" Elisabeta whispered to her in her ear.

Ileana looked at her in shock and whispered back to her, "Elisa! I can't believe you said that! That doesn't sound like you at all. You're usually so quiet and demure"

"Times change and so do people, Ileana. I'm tired of seeing you so miserable. He likes you, and you obviously like him. Go ahead with your relationship and be the Ileana that I love again. I don't want you to keep punishing yourself for all eternity for something that isn't your fault. I don't want you to go on being unhappy like this after I'm gone. I don't want that for you. I'll feel like it's my fault!" Elisabeta whispered back to her with tears in her eyes.

"How is it your fault, Beta?" Ileana whispered back as she called her a nickname she hadn't called her since they were children.

"You were grabbed by the vampires instead of me. It should have been me that had been turned. You would be okay now if you hadn't been looking after me. It's the story of your life, Ileana. You've always had to sacrifice so much to take care of me, and now you've even sacrificed your life! I don't want you to sacrifice your happiness as well. Please get together with him. Please!" Elisabeta begged her in a hushed whisper.

Ileana smiled at her as she said, "I'll consider it if you consider that none of the bad things that have ever happened to me, especially my current "condition", are your fault! Please stop blaming yourself for what happened. It's not your fault, and I've never blamed you for it, Elisa!"

She put her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly to emphasize this point. Elisabeta smiled at her sister but still felt guilty. She just wanted her to be her old self again. She wanted her to be her Ileana again and to laugh like she used to. The laugh she had heard out of her today just made her want that even more.

Lily smiled at the sisters' embrace. She was watching history unfold as Elisabeta began to slowly ease her sister into her destiny. Soon Ileana would become a legend in the history of vampire hunters everywhere. It would all begin when she took her future last name.

Rose was watching Lily intently now just like the Doctor had been earlier. She too felt like she knew her from somewhere.

"Do I know you? I'm sorry for staring, but I really feel some kind of connection between us. Am I losing it, or do we know each other?" Rose said with an upset look on her face.

Lily couldn't help slipping into mother mode for a minute as she said, "There's nothing wrong with you, Rose. Don't even think such a thing! Maybe we have met before but it was so long ago that both of us are having a hard time remembering it. I'm certainly glad to know you now. You're a very kind and loving young woman. Let's not worry about the past and just be good friends in the present instead, okay? I would like that."

Rose smiled at her warmly and said, "I would too. So, do you think that Ileana is ever going to kiss Van Helsing?"

"Yes, eventually. It'll take her just a little bit longer though. So you've been watching that little soap opera play out too, huh?" Lily said to her with a wide grin.

Some things never changed! Lily thought to herself. Rose Tyler would always believe in love's ability to overcome all obstacles no matter who she was!

"Yeah! How could anyone but the Doctor miss it? I swear that man is oblivious when it comes to love!" Rose said with a trace of personal animosity in her tone.

"He'll come around, dear. Don't worry!" Lily said to her in a warm and loving voice.

Rose looked at her in surprise, and Lily started to laugh at her.

"Ileana and Abraham aren't the only soap opera here, Rose," Lily told her with a twinkle in her eye.

Rose blushed at that, but surprisingly she wasn't offended by it. She felt an unexplainable connection to this woman that she couldn't explain or understand. She just somehow knew that she could talk to her about anything.

The Doctor watched the two of them interact with renewed intensity now. He knew that he knew this woman from somewhere. There was even something familiar about the way that she interacted with Rose as well. He just couldn't explain it.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks as he watched the two of them talk and laugh with each other. He suddenly knew just who Diana Ceres really was!

His eyes went even wider as he realized that if Diana was Persephone that there was only one person that she would ever be that comfortable with! He looked at Rose with a combination of love and shock as he realized that Ileana was right about her. She was his Arkytior!

As he came to this surprising but very welcome realization, Dracula chose this moment to return. The house shook with the force of several tons of undead bodies as countless vampires punched and rammed into its walls and doors at once! They couldn't enter the house, but they could certainly attempt to knock it down by sheer weight of numbers.

They could hear the pounding and slamming of the vampires increase exponentially as the house itself began to shake and tremble. If they kept this up, it would fall in upon itself trapping them inside of it.

Dracula stood outside with a huge grin on his face as his children of the night went to work. They would tear the whole house down around Van Helsing soon, and there wasn't a single thing that he could do about it!

**Next: The final battle begins between our heroes and Dracula. Soon the whole story will be told as to how Dracula got sealed inside of his own castle. **


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

Everyone got into the TARDIS, and the Doctor took them all to safety just before the entire house would have caved in.

"I'm taking all of you somewhere safe. I'll handle Dracula by myself," the Doctor said with a serious expression on his face.

"No, you're not. You're not going anywhere without me, mate! I'm going to!" Rose said with a fierce expression on her face. She wasn't being left out of things ever again.

"You're not going. I'm never losing you again after I've finally found you again!" the Doctor shouted at her in a combination of anger and fear.

"What are you talking about? You've never lost me. I came back to get you at the Gamestation," Rose said confused.

"I know that you don't remember, Rose. I hope that part of you will though. Part of you must know that I don't want anything to happen to you again. I would die if I ever lost you again, Arkytior!" the Doctor said to her as he used her real name at last.

Rose's eyes opened in remembrance as she heard her real name being mentioned out loud by him for the first time in so long. She exploded with golden energy as the Bad Wolf reemerged once more.

"Hello, Theta!" Bad Wolf said with a smile, and then she kissed him passionately.

After she pulled away from the kiss, the Doctor stood there in a daze and asked, "Arkytior? Rose?"

Bad Wolf smiled as she said, "Both, Doctor. In this form, I am both of them. I am more Rose though than Arkytior. That's who I have been for the last 20 years, and that's who I want to be. I want to stay Rose. It doesn't mean that I'm not still your wife though. We are one and the same, Theta."

"You understand now then why I don't want you to go back. I don't want to lose you again," the Doctor pleaded with her.

Bad Wolf laughed at him gently as she said, "You always were a little oblivious to what was right in front of you, weren't you? I'm more powerful than you could possibly imagine. I can help you defeat them. If you left me behind, then you would certainly be crushed. I'm the one who has to go to save you, my Doctor. You've got it the other way around!"

He smiled at that. He couldn't argue with the logic that she was using, but he still didn't want to endanger her. He would never feel right about that now. Now that he knew who she really was.

Bad Wolf turned to Lily, and she recognized her immediately.

"Hello, mum! I'm so glad that you get to be with me in the future, and I'm so sorry that you had to go through so much pain before then. I love you!" she said as she put her arms around Lily and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad to see that you remember me. I thought that I would have to go this whole time hiding myself from you. You don't know how hard it's been to keep from speaking to you as your mother," Lily said with a sense of relief.

"I'm sorry, mum! You do know that I won't remember you once I return to being Rose again though, don't you? I won't remember being Arkytior either. I'm not supposed to know yet. Neither are you, Doctor. Mum will have to remove your memory of who I really am once this is all over," the Bad Wolf said.

The Doctor looked horrified as he said, "No! I don't want to forget. I want to remember. If things keep going the way that they are, I will try to leave you because I'll want you to have a normal human life. I won't remember that you're a Time Lady. I'll lose you again. You can't let that happen!"

She wrapped her arms around him as she said, "You won't lose me! Not for good anyway. We will be together in the end. I'll always make my way back to you no matter what, Doctor! The universe itself won't be able to keep us apart. We will run together forever!"

The Doctor smiled as she said that. He trusted that she knew what she was talking about. She was the Bad Wolf after all.

Finally Ileana spoke to her, "You're the one who made me then. You're the complete version of Rose."

"Yes, my friend. I am Rose as she will someday be, and I created you both to save Elisabeta and to give myself a much needed ally against Dracula. You have many abilities, Ileana. One of them is to be able to turn other vampires into vampires like you. You will be the first of a new species of vampire. A species of the undead that will protect humanity instead of destroy it," the Bad Wolf told her.

"You want me to convert them to my side then. Will they be like me and have all weaknesses removed?" Ileana asked.

"No. They will all be the same as they were except that their original personalities will return, and their hunger will change from humans to vampires. Otherwise they will be just like any other vampires. None of them will have abilities like yours. That would only happen if they were already connected to the Vortex," The Bad Wolf explained.

"Why am I so special then? I wasn't connected to this Vortex," Ileana asked confused.

"I wanted you to be special. You're a very warm and caring person, Ileana. I could think of no one better to be the only true Temporal Vampire on Earth. I don't want the rest of them to have such power. Only someone that I can trust," the Bad Wolf explained.

"Why do you trust me? I'm nothing special," Ileana asked honesty.

"I've seen into your heart. I know that you're a good person. You're wrong about not being special. I've seen your future. It changed when I saved you. You are going to do great things and so will your children," The Bad Wolf said as she winked at her.

"Children?" Ileana said in utter shock.

"You'll see," Bad Wolf said with a wide grin.

Elisabeta smiled from behind her. She hoped that what Bad Wolf said was true. She wanted her sister to be happy so badly.

Van Helsing looked at Ileana with a questioning gaze. He wondered how a vampire could have children. There weren't supposed to be able to. Then again he supposed that Rose could do whatever she wished. After all, she had kept Ileana a normal person on the inside and given her no vampire weaknesses after all, hadn't she?

He wondered briefly if he might have some hand in her future. He looked toward Rose for a moment, and his heart leaped when she winked at him and gave him one of her face wide smiles.

Could he dare hope that what he was thinking might become true? He wondered that to himself as he looked at Ileana, and she looked at him with the same questioning look.

Bad Wolf smiled to herself as she watched them begin to wonder about what might be. She knew that she shouldn't have mentioned the children, but she didn't say who Ileana would have the children with. They seemed to have already come up with the answer to that question themselves, didn't they? She just had to give them a little nudge in the right direction to make sure of it.

"It's time, Doctor. Dracula must be stopped. We must go back and defeat him here and now and in doing so insure his final destruction," the Bad Wolf said with a solemn look on her face.

What only she and Lily knew though was that this time would not be his final destruction. He would return later. What happened here though would eventually lead to his final end.

The Angel would make sure of it.

**Next: Rose, the Doctor, and their allies return and fight against a horde of thousands of vampires out to destroy them.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

The TARDIS landed just outside of the ruined house of Van Helsing, but it was luckily hidden from view by a couple of large trees. The vampires were searching for them amid the house's ruins to ensure that they had died. It had only been less than a minute since they had left. Luckily Dracula hadn't known about the TARDIS so he had no clue that they had escaped.

Now it was time to spring a surprise attack on them. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and used the Sonic Screwdriver to start sending out the same high pitched noise that had quickly disabled the vampires that he had come across a couple of days ago.

As they held their hands to their ears in agony, the Bad Wolf stepped forward from the TARDIS and began disintegrating them a dozen at a time with a wave of her hand. Ileana, with a special noise dampening headset on her head to block out the Sonic's noise, ran out at superhuman speed and began to start turning some of the other vampires onto her side.

Rose had told her how she could do this. She touched one of the vampires and a glow left her hand and went into its body. The vampire's eyes started glowing, and it began to act like its old self again as its original personality returned. Suddenly even its appetites changed as it started to feel hunger for the blood of its own kind. It started to feed on one of the other vampires as it attacked it almost immediately. Ileana then repeated this process with each vampire that she touched. She soon had an army of them on her side and feeding on the other unturned vampires!

Van Helsing and Robin Hood then emerged from the TARDIS, and they each started opening fire on them with a crossbow and a quiver full of special wooden arrows that had been blessed by a priest from the vampire hunter community of Masada in the Alps. Their arrows helped put a dent in things as they all hit their targets in the hearts of every vampire that they aimed for. Both men were experts at archery. The vampires were instantly turned into dust when the arrow tips pierced their hearts!

It was Lily's turn now. She came out of the TARDIS and started to attack the vampires like a force of nature. She was slaughtering vampires left and right either with a large wooden stake in her left hand or with the enhanced strength of her regenerative energy filled right hand as she literally punched their hearts out and instantly disintegrated them with one blow!

Elisabeta stayed in the TARDIS and shut the door as ordered by Ileana. She felt terrible that she couldn't do anything to help. She knew though that she would be instantly killed if she went out into the den of horrors outside. She could do nothing but watch on the monitor as Ileana and the others fought the vampires.

She eyed the button on the TARDIS that the Doctor told her to push if it looked like that Dracula was about to win. It would activate an emergency program and take Elisabeta to safety. She knew that she would never use it. She would die with the others first if she knew that they were about to lose.

Dracula stood there watching in silent admiration of his foes' strength and battle prowess. He had to grudgingly admit that they were very good at what they did. Too bad that it would all be for nothing. There were so many vampires coming now. They were pouring in from miles around. Not even this brave group could stay alive against them forever.

He had even had an unexpected recruit to his army as an blood drinking stone creature that in the future he would find out was called the Ogri appeared and joined his army. It too was headed to the front lines. He had even managed to connect with and control it somehow. Perhaps he could control it because it drank blood too.

Dracula decided to put the odds even more in his favor as he summoned up a massive thunderstorm with gale force winds and massive lightning strikes that started randomly hitting the ground with such force that the ground shook from the impact. Dracula got even more creative as massive hailstones also started to fall that were the size of basketballs. He laughed as he saw even his own vampires look upward in terror.

Then he heard someone else laughing as the storm dissipated. He looked to see the Bad Wolf standing to the side of him. He had never even noticed her approach.

"What's the matter, Vlad? I thought that you wanted me. Well, here I am," the Bad Wolf said as she held out her outstretched hand towards him.

He felt himself start to weaken as his powers started to fade. She was doing this to him somehow!

He knew that if he didn't act quickly that she would soon overpower him. He started to look into her eyes as he tried to overpower her will with his own. He could feel her mind starting to weaken at first, and then she laughed at him again. He felt his mind being forced back out of hers with a massive push of mental energy.

"Nice try! Your mind tricks don't work on me, boy!" the Bad Wolf said as she laughed at her private little in-joke.

"Boy! I am no boy! I am Dracula! Whole armies have bowed down before my superior might in battle! You will soon kneel before me as well no matter how powerful you may be! In the end, I always triumph because in the end I always outlive you all! All of my enemies eventually crumble into dust before me, and I am still standing here in the end laughing at all of you!" Dracula said to her with absolute confidence in his voice.

"I am no mere child either, Son of the Dragon. I am hundreds of years old myself, and I have actually literally caused my enemies to crumble into dust at my feet! I am the Bad Wolf and if you are standing between me and my Doctor, then I will obliterate you without a second thought. I will destroy every last vampire on this planet to keep him safe! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?!" The Bad Wolf said to him in a voice full of absolute power that caused even a battle hardened warrior like him to tremble in fear before her.

Her face was contorted with anger and fury, and he could see now that she was no ordinary girl who had been gifted with a power beyond her understanding as he had always supposed her to be. This woman was a vengeful goddess when angered. He realized now that he stood no chance against her unless he used her concern for the Doctor against her.

He silently commanded the vampires to ignore the others as much as possible and attack the Doctor first and foremost. They all began to overwhelm him, and it looked like he was about to be ripped apart by them at any moment!

"Doctor!" Bad Wolf screamed as she watched him in anguish.

Dracula laughed as he prepared to launch his attack against her while she was distracted by the Doctor's plight. Now while her attention was momentarily taken off of him, Dracula summoned up a thunderstorm once again and hit her with over a dozen massive thunderbolts that he suddenly commanded to hit her all at the same time! Dracula smiled a triumphant grin as the Bad Wolf screamed in agony!

**Next: A new player enters the game as someone completely unexpected arrives from seemingly out of nowhere to join the fight against Dracula.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

**Jenny comes from the future after Children of the Night and directly after the events of the last chapter of her own series.**

Elisabeta had been taken by surprise when a strange girl calling herself Jenny suddenly appeared out of nowhere from the maze of corridors behind the Console Room. She had told her that she had been being pulled through time and space against her will and didn't even know where or when she was. Elisabeta had quickly explained what was going on here to her, and Jenny was horrified to see both of her parents in danger on the TARDIS monitor.

Jenny came running out of the TARDIS and started glowing with white energy all around her as she summoned her powers without thinking about it. She was going to save her dad and mum no matter what!

She ran toward the vampires attacking her dad and bathed them in her white light. They all began screaming in pain as the light started to drive the vampirism from their body.

The Doctor realized that someone was helping him, but he couldn't see who it was from inside the mountain of vampires that were surrounding them. He had been holding them off with the noise made by his sonic screwdriver, but he didn't know how much longer that would work. They were just too many of them, and the screwdriver was being pushed to the limit as it was. He was sure that it would overload any minute now. He hoped that whoever was out there would hurry up and get to him soon.

Bad Wolf was on the ground writhing in agony after having been so viciously attacked by Dracula with the lightning bolts. Dracula stood over her laughing at her pain.

He didn't know if it was safe now to attempt to turn her or not, but he had to take the chance. He leaned over her to sink his teeth into her throat when he was interrupted by Ileana's sudden arrival from behind him. She grabbed ahold of him and threw him several hundred feet away with her incredible strength.

"Rose. Are you okay?" Ileana asked her in concern.

Rose had stopped glowing with Vortex energy, and Ileana already knew that she was no longer the Bad Wolf for the moment.

Rose looked at the carnage going on between the vampires and the others in confusion, and then she looked at Ileana as if noticing her standing before her for the first time.

"What's happening? I don't remember how I got here," Rose said in a small voice.

"Dracula is nearby, and he's still after you. That's what all of this is about. He's sent every vampire for miles around after us in order to capture you. You need to go stay in the TARDIS with Elisabeta for now, Rose," Ileana told her with concern in her eyes.

Rose nodded, and Ileana started to lead her to the TARDIS while she followed her in a daze. Her head hurt badly, and she felt very strange.

Ileana had her almost to the TARDIS when Dracula returned and began to fight with Ileana again. He savagely lifted her off of the ground and held her body over his head with a murderous expression on his face as he looked up at her. Rose screamed out in terror as she was afraid that he was going to break her friend in half right in front of her!

"I have had enough of you, you meddlesome witch! I'm going to rip you apart right here while your would be savior watches, helpless to prevent it!" Dracula hissed in anger at Ileana.

A huge wooden stake suddenly emerged out of Dracula's chest at the moment, and he swiftly dropped Ileana to the ground as he bent over in pain! The stake had just missed his heart, but he was still in great pain. It had been shoved through his back from behind, and he could now see the pointed end sticking out of his chest!

He turned to see who had done this to him, and he was not surprised at all to see that it was Van Helsing.

"I wish I had aimed just a little bit more to the left," Van Helsing said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Are you growing soft on me, Van Helsing? Have you gotten into the business of saving vampires now?" Dracula taunted him with a sly smile on his face.

Van Helsing said nothing, but his smile quickly turned into a glare of hatred and spoke volumes.

Dracula started to laugh as he realized at last just what was going on between Ileana and Van Helsing.

"Oh, I see. You're in love with her! The great Van Helsing is in love with a vampire! That is irony indeed," Dracula said with glee.

Ileana looked at Van Helsing to see his reaction, and she could see that he didn't deny it. Dracula's accusation only made him even angrier. She could also see a look of fear in his eyes. Not fear of Dracula, but fear for her. He was afraid of Dracula hurting her. He did love her! She began to smile with a wide grin despite the horror going on around her.

Van Helsing could see her smiling, and he couldn't help but smile himself.

Rose looked at them both like they were crazy. She was all for love but at a time like this? Then she started to smile too. Who was she to judge? When she fought with the Doctor at her side against impossible odds, she was usually smiling like a fool too!

Dracula looked in bemusement at all three of them.

"You all smile in Death's face, do you? You are either very brave or very stupid. I'd say none of you have a chance of surviving the next few minutes much less making it out of here in one piece," Dracula said to them with a grave look on his face.

"Oh, come now. There's always a chance! What's life without a little bit of risk to it," The Doctor said from behind Dracula.

Dracula turned to saw him standing there with Jenny by his side. Jenny had incinerated all of the vampires that Dracula had sent after her father with her power. To say that the Doctor was surprised was an understatement. He knew instinctively though that she was on his side and had decided to leave all of the questions about her and her abilities to be answered later if there was a later!

"It's just us against you now. All of your vampires have been defeated because we're just that good," Lily said to him with a smirk.

"This is hardly all of them. There are many more on the way," Dracula said with irritation in his voice.

"Maybe so but they won't get here in time. This is the end for you. You might as well give up now. You're already pretty much down for the count, Count!" Lily said with a snicker as she pointed to the stake still sticking out of him.

Rose and the Doctor both groaned at her incredibly bad pun.

"I couldn't resist!" Lily said with a smile on her face.

"You should have tried harder," The Doctor said with a scrunched up face.

"I'm not beaten yet. I have one last trick up my sleeve," Dracula said as he ripped the stake out of him with the pointed end coming out first.

He screamed in pain but somehow he stayed conscious, and his wounds already began to heal thanks to his vampiric power. Then he began to grow taller and taller.

"Remember! I received my power from the last of the Great Vampires, Doctor. They were known in particular for one thing. Being incredibly huge!" Dracula said, laughing as he grew larger and larger until he was the size of a skyscraper.

"I have grown so much in power now that I am finally able to achieve my true legacy and to show the world at last my true form! I will crush you all and claim Rose Tyler as my bride at last. Then I shall have a legion of vampires that possess the power of time itself at my command. The entire universe will bow before me!" Dracula snarled in a now bestial voice.

His form had changed along with his voice as he now had grey skin and wings. The Doctor knew that he had transformed himself into a true Great Vampire. This was the legendary enemy of the Time Lords come to life!

Just one Great Vampire could drain an entire planet full of beings of their blood by themselves! They had to in order to sustain their size. It gave them an enormous appetite.

A Great Vampire could absorb energy in any form and also could survive numerous minor wounds. The only way to kill one was to stab them through the heart with a steel bolt. Rassilon had had to create bowships to fire a massive steel bolt into their hearts during the First Great Time War in order to kill them.

The Doctor had no idea how to stop Dracula now. He didn't have any bowships handy!

**Next: The Doctor struggles to come up with a way to kill the now super huge Dracula before he crushes him like a bug! **


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

**Jenny comes from the future after Children of the Night and directly after the events of the last chapter of her own series.**

The Doctor and the others ran for cover as Dracula, now a gigantic Great Vampire, began to stomp his feet down hard in an attempt to crush them like insects!

"Just stand still, Doctor. It will make things so much easier. I promise I'll put you out of you misery quickly. Eventually!" Dracula said with a huge bout of laughter.

His laughter echoed across the entire area and sounded as loud as gunshots. The heroes had to cover their ears to keep their eardrums from being busted.

He started to try smashing them with his hand next. His huge hand came down with lightning fast speed as he tried to swat them like a fly!

Ileana quickly touched his huge foot while he was trying to slap the others. She wanted to see if she could convert Dracula into her kind of vampire. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Her powers didn't work on Dracula apparently.

She ducked out of the way just in time to avoid being smashed under Dracula's giant hand!

Van Helsing looked at her angrily as he said, "What did you think that you were doing? He could have killed you!"

"I had to try to see if I could turn him. It would have been the simplest way to win," Ileana said with a shrug as they both ran out of Dracula's range.

"It was also the simplest way for you to get killed!" Van Helsing shouted at her.

"Don't yell at me. I was trying to help," Ileana looked at him angrily.

"Don't you see? I don't want anything to happen to you. Don't you understand that, you insane woman?" Van Helsing said with equal parts fury and fear.

"Why is that then?" Ileana asked him with a sly look on her face. She wanted him to finally admit it out loud to her.

"You know why," Van Helsing said grumpily.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. Why don't you tell me? Why do you care if something happens to me? I'm just a thing, right? A monster?" Ileana said with her voice full of self-loathing.

Van Helsing erupted into anger at her words as he said, "Don't you ever talk that way about yourself again! You're the most wonderful woman in the world, and I love you!"

A massive smile broke out on her face as she said, "I love you too! It's about time! Even I could grow old and die waiting on you to tell me how you feel!"

He had a look of shock and amusement on his face as he realized how she had tricked him. She was truly a remarkable woman!

The two of them drew closer to each other, and their lips were just inches apart when Dracula almost smashed both of them! They took off running again as Ileana shouted up at Dracula, "Well, I knew that you were no romantic!"

Van Helsing could only laugh at the spirit of this beautiful woman who had stolen his heart as they both ran out of Dracula's range again.

Suddenly Dracula had a funny look in his eyes, and he started to hallucinate. He saw the Doctor and the others in places where they weren't now, and he stated to stomp and swat at imaginary people.

"What's happening?" Rose asked in confusion at his odd behavior.

None of them had an answer for her, but Jenny knew. Jenny saw her friend, Jessica, standing off far in the distance. She was putting hallucinations into Dracula's brain because he had looked into her eyes while thinking that she was just a simple stone statue.

Jessica was a Weeping Angel, but she wasn't like the rest of them. She didn't kill others and was actually very fond of Jenny.

She could even appear as a human when she wanted to. When she did become human, no one but Jenny could see or hear her. At least no one else had so far. Others could only see her when she was an Angel. The two of them still hadn't figured out why yet.

She had traveled to the past with Jenny because she had grabbed onto her when she began to disappear.

Jenny looked away from her after seeing her so that she wouldn't become quantum locked and be unable to influence Dracula. She hoped that none of the others saw her.

"It may be that his having changed into a Great Vampire so quickly has affected his brain," the Doctor incorrectly guessed.

He didn't really believe that though. It was something that he had come up with to keep Rose from panicking. Plus he never liked to say that he didn't know something. It was bad for his super clever image!

Jenny smiled at him because she knew him so well. She knew that he didn't know and was covering it up to keep from having to admit that to her mum.

Her mum already knew this of course because she knew him all too well herself.

"You know you don't have to be ashamed to say that you don't know something. I won't think any less of you," Rose said to him with a serious look.

The Doctor smiled warmly at her because he knew that she meant what she said.

"I know. I just don't want to have my image ruined across the universe. I'm widely looked up to as a knowledgeable authority. I'm a Doctor of practically everything! People will lose faith in me and stop asking me to help them if they think for one moment that I don't know everything about everything. I'm trapped in my own success. I'm just too brilliant and amazing for my own good!" The Doctor said with a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

"You forgot to add modest and humble," Rose said with a snicker.

"That too," The Doctor said without missing a beat; and he smiled a silly grin at her.

He loved having her around so much. He didn't know what he would do without her there to be silly with like this in his darkest moments. He would probably go to a bad place inside of himself. He shuddered to even think about it.

"I hate to interrupt this Doctor Admiration Society that you two have established here, but I would like to point out that Dracula is still running around loose! We're still in great danger here, and we have no plan to stop him!" Lily said with an irritated look on her face.

"Who says we don't have a plan? Of course I've got a plan! I've always got a plan," the Doctor pouted at her.

"Okay. What is it?" Lily challenged him with a knowing look on her face.

"I don't know yet. I'm still thinking it up while I'm talking," the Doctor admitted with chagrin.

Lily laughed and shook her head at him. Same old Theta! He was no different in this incarnation than in any of the others that she had met.

Rose looked at her oddly. She had forgotten what she knew as Bad Wolf and was wondering how Diana seemed to know the Doctor so well. Had they met before? Was she an old companion of his like Sarah Jane?

Lily saw the look of questioning on her daughter's face, and her heart fell on the inside. She hated it that she didn't know her when she was human. She had hoped that she would stay the Bad Wolf. It made her upset because her own child didn't recognize her.

Jenny, however, did recognize Lily. It had taken her a few minutes, but she realized that she was her grandmother. She had regenerated since she had last seen her.

She was a little surprised at how much she looked like her now. She had a similar face and long blonde hair just like hers. She didn't sound the same though with that Scottish accent. She was thankful for that. She didn't want Lily to suddenly be a complete clone of her.

Jenny was about to speak to Lily when Rose finally recognized Jenny. She interrupted her before she could say a word to her grandmother.

"I know you. You're that girl that I met that day in Henrik's. It was the day that I first met the Doctor. The day he blew up my job!" Rose said to her with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Hi. I remember you too. You were the nice woman who helped me when I wasn't feeling well. You really made me feel better that day," Jenny said to her honesty.

That was when all of her recent troubles had started. She had been sent back to the day Rose and the Doctor first met by Jessica when the other Weeping Angels took over her mind and forced her to attack her. Then she had wound up here mysteriously. She still didn't know how she had gotten here nor did she know why she was here.

Rose could see that she was upset and troubled, so she didn't push her any further. For some reason, she couldn't stand to see this girl upset; and she didn't want to add to her troubles. She went over to her and hugged her in an attempt to make her feel better.

"The Doctor and I help people who are in trouble. If you need help, don't be afraid to ask," Rose whispered into her ear.

"I will if I do need help. I think that I'll be okay though," Jenny whispered back.

She couldn't bother her mum with this. She couldn't risk altering history with her future knowledge.

"Do you know her?" The Doctor asked Rose. He still looked like he was in the middle of coming up with a plan.

"I met her the same day I first met you actually. Her name's Cassandra I think. Isn't that what you said?" Rose asked her.

"Yes. My name's Cassandra Harkness," Jenny somehow managed to say with a straight face.

She could hear Lily struggling to suppress a laugh behind her. Lily had gotten the in-joke.

"That's funny. I knew a Cassandra and a man whose last name was Harkness. What are the odds?" Rose said with a laugh. She had another questioning look in her eyes though.

"Yes, very odd!" The Doctor said with a suspicious look of his own in his eyes.

He said nothing further about it though because he suddenly leapt to life as he screamed in excitement.

"Of course! If I could just get the chameleon circuit to work for just a minute," The Doctor thought as he took off running for the TARDIS.

Rose looked annoyed as she took off after him. The chameleon circuit had never worked in the entire time that she had traveled with him. Relying on that was his big plan?!

"He's going to turn his TARDIS into a steel bolt?" Jenny asked Lily.

"Yes, if he can get the chameleon circuit to work long enough. He hasn't had the greatest of track records at fixing anything correctly in the TARDIS. You know that almost as well as I do, Jen," Lily said to her with a smile.

"He's never fixed the chameleon circuit as far as I know. Why does he think that he can now?" Jenny asked her.

"He doesn't. He just hopes that he can get it to work long enough to impale Dracula. It's an awful big if to trust his life with," Lily replied.

"It sounds like something that he would do though," Jenny responded back with a small smile.

"Definitely! It also sounds just crazy enough to work though. Let's hope so anyway. He's won the day with crazier methods before. If anyone can pull this off, he can. Don't tell him I said that though! I'll deny it!" Lily said with a small laugh.

"I'd never think of it. I wouldn't want to ruin your universal reputation for always making fun of the Doctor and treating him like a perfect dunce," Jenny said with a snicker.

"You'd better not!" Lily joked with her as she hugged her to her. She hadn't seen Jenny since she had regenerated.

"I'm being tossed back and forth through time, Gran," Jenny admitted to her as her face changed to a sad one.

"I guessed as much from what you've said and the way that you've been acting. I think that I know what's going on though. Think about it. Who do you keep returning to both times?" Lily asked her.

"Mum and dad," Jenny said.

She looked wide eyed for a moment as she realized something. She thought that she understood what Lily was trying to tell her. Before she could ask her any further about it though, she was interrupted by the Doctor's return in the TARDIS.

At least she thought that it was the TARDIS. It was a huge steel bolt that had a sharp end to it like a harpoon. It was hovering in the air around Dracula, and suddenly it launched itself forward straight toward his chest. Dracula was oblivious to its presence as Jessica had his mind lost in a world of delusions.

The TARDIS suddenly changed back to its police box form, and Jenny groaned. Then it suddenly changed back to the giant harpoon. It changed back and forth several times as it crossed the distance to Dracula.

Jenny and Lily both crossed their fingers as they hoped that the TARDIS could stay in the shape of the harpoon long enough to puncture Dracula's heart.

**Next: Will the Doctor's plan work? It couldn't be this easy, could it? Find out in the next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

The inside of the TARDIS was in chaos as sparks flew everywhere from several things exploding at once. In order to get his faulty Chameleon Circuit to work even halfway decent for a few minutes, the Doctor had to make several bad connections and rewire several things that he knew that he ordinarily would not have. He also had to fool several systems into going past their safety settings in order to provide a massive amount of power to a burned out circuit that needed a lot of power to keep functioning even semi decently. In other words, he had to use his knowledge of jiggery pokery to its highest level.

He knew that the whole thing could burn out at any moment, and he could fall from the sky and crash into the ground as the power grid went out to the TARDIS. He hoped that the TARDIS held out longer than Dracula did! He had his fingers crossed on both hands as he guided the TARDIS as quickly as he dared towards Dracula's heart.

Rose was giving him a brave face on the outside; but on the inside, she was terrified. She knew that what the Doctor was doing was straining the Old Girl to her limits and that she could blow at any moment. She didn't want to be here when they happened. She knew that it wouldn't be pretty.

Elisabeta was looking at both of them in an open display of fear. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew from all of the explosions that it had to be bad. She jumped every time that something new blew up or sparked. She sincerely hoped that the Doctor knew what he was doing and was not just some mad man with a box as he had appeared to be to her when she first met him.

Elisabeta took Rose aside and whispered to her, "He knows what he's doing right?"

Rose just smiled with her usual trademarked face wide grin as she said, "Just keep telling yourself that, and everything will be fine. That's what works for me!"

The Doctor had heard what they said and gave them both an angry glare.

"Oi! I'm up here doing something that should be impossible and instead of the appreciation I deserve for it all I get is grief! I'd like to know what it is that gives you such a total lack of faith in me, Rose?" the Doctor asked with a huge pouting look on his face.

"Lots and lots of personal experience!" Rose answered him and then burst out laughing.

The Doctor snorted in fake anger, and then his face transformed into a huge smile as he laughed too.

"I guess I deserve that!" he said with a grin.

"You certainly do!" Rose said as she continued to giggle.

Elisabeta thought that they were both mad now.

Rose could see the look on her face and put a comforting arm around her as her face turned serious for a moment.

"Seriously, it's going to be okay. He always comes through when you need him the most," Rose said as she showed her true complete and utter faith in the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her in a mixture of love and respect. He didn't know if he deserved such devotion from her, but he certainly appreciated it. He wished that he had as much faith in himself as she did. There was only one thing in his life that had ever inspired that kind of absolute belief in him. He was looking at her.

Rose blushed at the look that he was giving to her. She didn't know what he was thinking exactly, but it must be something very special about her. She had never seen him give her such a look of love before.

The Doctor sprang towards the TARDIS console with a sudden burst of renewed faith. If she believed that he could do it, then he could do it. It was that simple. He would always have faith in her even when he lost faith in himself.

He ran around the console in a mad dash as he put everything he had into one last massive thrust forward to ram the TARDIS into Dracula's chest as hard and as fast as he could! He had to do it now before she could change back again into her police box form.

The TARDIS flew forward and slammed into Dracula's chest still in its harpoon form. It emerged out the other side as it kept on flying all the way through the giant vampire!

The TARDIS then finally switched back to its police box form as the chameleon circuit finally blew. Luckily the power grid stayed up though, and he was able to land without crashing. He knew that he wouldn't be able to pull that trick again anytime soon. He hoped that it had worked the first time.

Everyone looked at Dracula expectantly as he began to scream in agony. There was a huge hole in his chest, and everyone thought for sure that this was the end of him. It had to be!

Dracula fell over and hit the ground with a massive thud as he lay there unmoving. Everyone waited for several minutes to see if he would get back up, but he never did.

Then he began to shrink back down to his original size. He completed the transformation as he changed back into his human form, but he still lay there unmoving.

Ileana moved slowly forward along with Van Helsing. They had to make sure that he was truly dead the only way that you could with a vampire. Now that he had been staked through the heart, they would have to cut off his head and stuff the mouth with garlic. Then, they would burn the head and the body to ashes and keep the two sets of ashes separate from each other so that there was no chance that he could ever reform.

Lily and Robin stood nearby ready to assist the two of them if they needed it. Jenny wasn't sure that she wanted to watch this or not. She stood there ready to help if she was asked, but she was really hoping that they wouldn't.

Jessica had switched back to her human form and was slowly making her way back to Jenny's side. She wanted to be near her in case that this wasn't the final end of the vampire.

As Ileana came next to Dracula, she bent over to check for any signs of his still being active. This was when Dracula sprang to life and grabbed her by the throat with one hand while he plunged his other hand into her chest and directly into her heart!

"There's one thing that all of you forgot about vampires. They can come back to life if the stake is removed!" Dracula shouted with a look of murderous glee on his face.

**Next: You knew that it couldn't be that easy, right? Dracula has been severely weakened though. He's on his last legs now as he battles the others to the death, and he's going all out now. The battle is about to get extremely deadly, and some of our cast will be changed forever by its outcome! **


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

Dracula was dying the final death, and he knew it. The Doctor's TARDIS passing through his heart had severely weakened him. If he didn't have blood soon, then he would pass the point of no return even for him.

If this was his final battle, then he was determined to take as many of her foes with him as he could!

He pulled his hand out of Ileana's heart and waited for her to disintegrate. To his surprise and Ileana's, the wound in her chest instantly healed as soon as his hand left it!

Ileana's eyes glowed with golden energy for a moment, and then she was back to normal.

"What?" Dracula and Ileana both said at once.

"What?" the Doctor said with a stunned look on his face as he saw the amazing incident occur right in front of him on his way there from the TARDIS.

"What?!" Rose said in absolute disbelief as she too watched it happen.

How could that have happened? She didn't do that, did she? Was she still the Bad Wolf?

Then Rose's head exploded with pain as the Bad Wolf tried to come back and reassert control once again. Rose was still too weak from the lighting attack earlier though, and she collapsed to the ground with a scream as she fell unconscious.

"Rose!" the Doctor said in fear as he caught her before her head hit the ground.

Dracula had no idea what was going on, but he did know that his most dangerous opponent was suddenly out of commission. That improved his odds of survival drastically.

A newly emboldened Dracula chose this moment when everyone was distracted by Rose to attack Van Helsing. He grabbed ahold of him and in one swift movement he broke his neck!

"Abraham!" Ileana cried out in terror.

She snarled in bestial fury as she unleashed her vampiric self fully for the first time. She was a snarling fury as she picked Dracula up off the ground and broke his back over her knee!

She then took him and flung him against some nearby trees, and everyone could hear the sound of several things breaking in his body at once as he hit them!

She was prepared to run over to where his body lay and finish him off when she heard Van Helsing call to her from where he lay on the ground.

"Ileana," he said in a weak voice.

His voice instantly transformed her back to her normal peaceful self. She ran to his side and knelt down beside him.

"I thought that he had killed you!" she said to him in amazement.

"I'm not dead yet. He broke my neck though. I can't feel anything. I think that he paralyzed me," Van Helsing said gravely.

"No!" Ileana said in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The Doctor said to her where he sat crouched down on the ground cradling Rose's head in his arms.

"This can't be happening! It can't!" Ileana cried out.

She turned in anger back in Dracula's direction and ran over to him. She bared her fangs and began to drain his blood rapidly like a hungry animal. She was going to finish him off once and for all before he hurt anyone else!

Jenny turned away in disgust. She knew that Dracula was pure evil and deserved it. but she still didn't like seeing it. She recoiled instinctively at the violence.

Elisabeta cried out in horror as she saw her sister draining the life out of Dracula. She didn't care about Dracula one whit, but she didn't like seeing her sister like this. It upset her.

Lily had seen many terrible things in her long, long life so it didn't bother her as much as it did the others, but she could see Robin going pale at the brutal sight before him. She put her hand in his to give him moral support.

Jessica finally reached the others to see Ileana rapidly losing her humanity, and it upset her greatly. She feared that she too might do such a thing someday. It was her greatest fear that the Angel part of her would win one day and make her kill Jenny!

The Doctor had had enough. He couldn't stand to watch it anymore.

"Ileana. If there's anything of you still left in there, stop this now. We'll kill Dracula the traditional way. There's no need for this. Look at much you're upsetting your sister, Ileana. Look at her!" the Doctor ordered her.

Ileana's eyes looked at Elisabeta to see her face contorted with horror and fear. Her fangs instantly withdrew, and she returned to her normal self again.

"I'm sorry!" she said in a voice full of shame.

"It's okay. I understand what happened. I just don't want you to give into your dark side. I want you to stay my sister. If you kill him in anger, you'll be gone forever. I know it!" Elisabeta said in absolute terror. She was so scared of losing her.

Ileana put her arms around her and said, "I won't do it. I promise. I'm okay now. I'm alright!"

As Elisabeta calmed down, Ileana turned back to look at the Doctor and said, "Thank you! Thank you for stopping me!"

The Doctor smiled at her but said nothing.

He grabbed Van Helsing's stake off of his belt and went over to Dracula to finish the job on him once and for all.

Ileana pulled away from Elisabeta and went over to Van Helsing's side. She bent over him as he lay there almost unconscious and softly kissed him for the first time.

Ileana started to glow with golden energy, and the energy transferred out of her and into Van Helsing as she kissed him! She could feel her lips burning as if they were on fire, and she pulled away from Van Helsing in surprise. She saw the golden glow surrounding him now, and she stood there entranced by what she saw happening in front of her.

Van Helsing healed completely, but the changes to him didn't stop there. He began to grow younger and younger until he was in his early 20's once again!

"How?!" Van Helsing asked as he looked at his newly rejuvenated self.

**Next: The answer to that question lies in the next chapter.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this story.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Author's Note: This story features the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place in the universe of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf and is a prequel story to them. In the timeline of the television show, it takes place after The Satan Pit.**

Everyone was looking at Van Helsing in complete astonishment and wonderment as he sat up off the ground as a young man.

Ileana put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I don't care how. I'm just glad that you're alright," Ileana said as she finally gave him a proper kiss.

They kissed for a long time, and the others looked away in respect as they pondered over just what had happened to him.

The Doctor meanwhile hadn't been paying attention to any of this. He was too busy making sure that Dracula would not return. He had cut off the head and stuffed the mouth with garlic. Then, he burned the body and the head separately.

He brought some dwarf star alloy out of the interior of the TARDIS and used various tools to craft it into an urn with two separate chambers. There was one chamber in the top of the urn for the ashes of the head and another chamber in the bottom of the urn for the ashes of the rest of the body in order to keep the ashes separate from each other. He then proceeded to pour the ashes into the urn, and then sealed it tight.

Hopefully, Dracula was trapped for good now. He certainly never wanted to fight him again. He was one of the toughest opponents he had ever been up against!

He had to find a place to seal the urn away for good now where no one would ever find it again. Where better than his castle? He could seal it inside of a wall there and put up safeguards to protect it. He knew that the castle wasn't going anywhere so no one should be likely to tear it apart and find it.

He looked in shock at Van Helsing's sudden change. It was almost like he had regenerated except that his appearance hadn't completely changed. He had the same looks. He was just much younger.

"What do you think happened?" Van Helsing asked him.

"Rose. It had to be," the Doctor said with certainty.

"She's asleep, Doctor," Van Helsing said confused.

"No, it's something that she put into place already when she was Bad Wolf. I'd bet on it," the Doctor said.

"I hope you put up a lot of money on that bet," the Bad Wolf said with a smile on her face as she was suddenly standing beside them.

"Did you do this to me?" Van Helsing asked her.

"Yes, of course I did. I owe Ileana a lot for cursing her like this. The least I could give her was you," the Bad Wolf admitted.

"How could you do anything? You were unconscious," Van Helsing asked, still confused.

"I can see the future, Abraham. I knew what was going to happen to you, and I skipped forward in time and intervened to keep you alive. The past version of me was standing next to you invisible when Ileana kissed you as you lay dying on the ground. I passed the energy and vitality that she stole from Dracula when she drank his blood from him and into you through her kiss. I used that energy to heal you and rejuvenate you. You are now a young man again permanently," the Bad Wolf told him.

"What do you mean permanently?" Van Helsing asked her.

"I mean that as long as you live you will be a young man, and you will live a couple of hundred years or so. I manipulated your DNA so that you will live a lot longer than an ordinary human and not age. You will die one day, but not for a long time. It's the least that I can do to make up for what I did," the Bad Wolf said as she looked down ashamed.

Van Helsing looked at her unbelievingly and simply said, "Thank you!"

Ileana said, "You kept me from becoming a monster and hurting my sister. You helped me. I'm not cursed!"

"Then why do I feel so terrible about it?" the Bad Wolf said, sounding very much like Rose Tyler in that moment.

"Because you're Rose Tyler, and you care about everyone," the Doctor said to her as he put his arm around her.

"So you understand now? I'm both Rose and Arkytior," Rose said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I get it now. I'm so grateful to get a chance to fall in love with you all over again. Now we can be together again," the Doctor said with a wide grin.

"Eventually," Rose said as her smile fell.

The Doctor's smile fell as well, but it made him feel better that at least he knew that he would wind up with her in the end.

Ileana changed the topic to herself in order to keep their minds off of what they knew would be coming up for them soon. She knew that both of them would have to have their memories wiped of Rose's true identity soon.

"Why didn't Dracula's putting his hand through my heart affect me?" Ileana asked a question that she had wanted to know anyway.

"I protected you from being able to be killed like a traditional vampire. Sunlight doesn't affect you and neither does staking you, for example. Your heart will instantly heal as soon as the stake is removed, and the stake will not kill you or incapacitate you even when it goes in. It will still hurt a lot of course," Rose said as she cringed at the thought.

"Yes, it certainly does," Ileana said; and the look on her face said that she remembered the pain all too well.

"Sorry!" Rose said as she put her hand on Ileana's shoulder in sympathy.

"It beats dying," Ileana told her with a smile.

"How can she die?" Van Helsing asked Rose.

"She can't. I've linked her to the Vortex. Whatever happens to her, the power of the Vortex will restore her and keep her alive. There's only one way that she could die," Rose said and then stopped without mentioning it.

"How?" Ileana asked. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know but she had to.

"If I . . ." Rose started to say and stopped as she got upset.

"Tell me," Ileana asked her earnestly.

"If I removed the connection between you and the Vortex, you would instantly disintegrate now. You've already been staked after all. I wouldn't do it, of course. Unless you wanted me to," Rose said with a look on her face that said that she hoped that Ileana never asked her to do that.

"Don't worry about it," Ileana said to Rose with a reassuring smile.

Rose cheered up a little as they got off of the depressing topic when Jenny came up to her and asked her, "Can you send me back home, Mum?"

"Mum?" the Doctor said in shock.

Then he remembered having met Jenny as his previous self.

"I remember you now. You were there the day I met Rose! So she's your daughter too?" the Doctor asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Oh, come on. You had to know that I was her mother, Doctor. Who else would it be?" Rose asked him with a big grin on her face.

"I guess I never thought of it. I didn't want to know who her mother was because I didn't want to affect the future. Also, I had just met this version of you so how could I know that you were her mother anyway?" the Doctor asked indignantly.

"Look at me, and look at her, Doctor! You do the math!" Rose said with a giggle. Jenny started to laugh too.

"I can't send you home yet, sweetheart. The future version of myself is trying to bring you back, but she can't. Not yet," Rose said to her daughter.

"So I'm going to keep being sent from one time to another forever? What if I don't wind up near you or Dad next time? What happens then?" Jenny said in tears.

Rose put her arms around her future daughter and hugged her tightly.

As she pulled away, she said, "Listen to me. I can see the future, Jenny. I know what's going to happen to you because I've seen it happen. You're going to be alright. You won't travel in time forever. You'll also always be next to me. The future me is the one who is doing this to you. I'm trying to get you back to the proper me but every time I do the Weeping Angels interfere and keep me from bringing you back. The best that I can do so far is to keep you by my side either in the past or the future. One day soon though I will get you back to the right time. You can count on that. I'm going to keep trying until I return you to the proper me."

"Why are they trying to keep me trapped?" Jenny asked Rose.

"They don't want you to reach your full power. In the future, you become a big threat to them. They're trying to keep that from happening by trapping you in another time and affecting your timeline permanently," Rose explained.

Jenny nodded and felt a little better about things now. At least she would return home someday.

"It's time to finish this then. We have to trap Dracula forever," the Doctor finally said after it was clear that the two had finished talking.

Rose, Jenny, and Lily all knew that it wasn't forever though. Jenny remembered seeing Dracula in the 21st century. She said nothing though. Time had to go as it had gone before, or a paradox would occur. It seemed so futile though to trap him knowing that he would eventually get free anyway.

Using the now self-repaired TARDIS, the Doctor and the others took the urn with Dracula's ashes to Poenari Castle. The Doctor quickly found and opened a secret door that no one else would have ever found without help,

"I've been here before. I actually met Dracula before he changed into a vampire back in my fifth incarnation," the Doctor explained.

Dracula had tried to make one of his companions back then into one of his brides he recalled with a shiver. He was dangerous even as a human.

They all walked down a long corridor and stopped at the end of it. A stone pillar sat there for no apparent reason. Rose knew what it was, but she could do nothing about it. It must have been the Ogri that Dracula had sent after them. It somehow survived the battle and crawled back to his castle to heal itself. It never would though without more blood, and they were going to make sure that no one found this place until over a hundred years later. She knew from her past as a Time Lady that an Ogri could survive for a long time even without blood.

They began to dig through the wall, and they slowly created a small secret chamber in the wall. It took a long time, but they eventually did it.

The dragged a stone table from another room in the castle to the inside of the secret chamber and sat the urn on top of it. Then Rose used her powers and some equipment from the TARDIS to turn an ordinary metal door that they found into a validium, or living metal, one instead. They then both used Gallifreyan technology to fix it so that the door would stay closed unless the Doctor ordered it to open.

They finally took the bricks they had removed to create the room and walled the room up with them. Their job was finally done, and Dracula was now trapped here until the 21st century.

"You will have to arrange for this place to be guarded at all times in order to make sure that no one ever finds it," Rose told Ileana.

She had to make sure that Ileana would be there in the future to confront the Valeyard as he opened the chamber. The events of that future fixed point in time had to be maintained as they were supposed to be.

Now everything was done except for their memories being erased.

The Doctor didn't want to forget, but he had to. He knew that. It still tore him apart inside to know what was coming and to know that he could do nothing to stop it.

Lily put her hands on his head; and his memories of Rose's, Jenny's, and Lily's identities were suppressed.

Rose took away her forbidden memories herself by changing from her Bad Wolf form back to her human one once more.

Jenny and Lily were both very sad because she didn't remember them anymore at that point and wouldn't until the future. She still remembered meeting Jenny at Henrik's and here, but that was it. She still thought of Lily as just Diana Ceres. It was very upsetting to both of them.

By the time Rose saw Jenny again years later, her memories of having met her before would be mostly faded thanks to the meddling of Bad Wolf on her mind. She would just have a dim protective feeling towards her.

"I suppose that we have to leave now. We've got places to go and people to see," the Doctor said with a grin.

"If he stays in one place too long, he gets even worse than he is now," Rose informed them with a grin.

"He gets worse?" Elisabeta whispered to Lily in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah!" Lily whispered back in her ear.

Elisabeta shook her head. That hardly seemed possible. He was already the maddest person that she had ever met.

Rose looked at Jenny with concern and asked, "Do you want to come with us? Maybe we could take you home."

"It wouldn't work. I seem to vanish no matter where I am. I'll have to get out of this some other way," Jenny said.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright?" Rose asked her uncertainly.

"Yes, I have it on good authority that I will," Jenny told her with a smile.

Rose nodded and walked away from her with a sad look on her face. She really felt an overwhelming need for Jenny to go with them. She couldn't make her go though. She hoped that the girl would be okay.

The two of them got in the TARDIS and left then. They were now right back on the road that led to Canary Wharf.

Right after they left, Jenny and Jessica vanished together as Jenny traveled through time against her will again. This time she was going to see her own future, but she would arrive with her memories of this time scrambled thanks to the Weeping Angels. They didn't want her to remember what Rose had told her.

Lily and Robin returned to Oxford where she went back to her occasional teaching job there.

This left Ileana and Elisabeta alone with Van Helsing. This wasn't a bad thing, of course. Van Helsing took both of them in, and they lived with him after he rebuilt another home.

Ileana and Van Helsing eventually married and had many children together. Their children had children too and so on. In the future, she had a very big family to make up in some small way for the one that she had lost.

Every Van Helsing was descended from Ileana, and they had all gained some of her abilities as an inheritance. She was the matriarch of a long line of vampire hunters. The two of them were still alive and married in the time of the war with the vampires in the 21st century that Ileana took part in.

Elisabeta lived to a ripe old age and got married and had children of her own. When it seemed that she had come to the end of her life, Ileana was there with her. Ileana was very upset as it seemed that she was going to lose her last link to her past.

Suddenly a strange brunette woman came to the door and demanded to see Elisabeta. She claimed to have been a student of hers at the school where she had been a teacher for decades.

Ileana could not ask the very sick Elisabeta for confirmation of this so she let her in. The strange woman kissed Elisabeta's forehead for a moment and said a few words of encouragement to her about how she was going to live. Then she left with a strange smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Ileana asked her with a suspicious look on her face.

"My name's Cassandra. Cassandra Harkness," the strange woman said, and then she left the house with a wide grin on her face.

Ileana heard a scream come from her sister's bedroom and raced there to discover that Elisabeta was young and healthy again. She looked like she had when Ileana first became a vampire!

Both of them said at the same time, "Rose!"

Elisabeta consequently was still very much alive and well at the time of the war with the vampires as well. Ileana, Elisabeta, and Abraham still saw each other all of the time now because Elisabeta had moved back in with them after all of her own family died out from old age. She was just too depressed and lonely to stay by herself after having outlived all of them.

She soon felt more like herself again around Ileana's family. They accepted her and made her feel at home. She was the wacky but fun aunt to them all.

Elisabeta soon found that Ileana led a much more exciting life than she could ever have imagined. In her own way, some of her sister's adventures were just as wild as the Doctor's!

**This is the end of this story; but it doesn't mean that it's the end of Ileana, Elisabeta, and Van Helsing. They may appear in the future somewhere else. If you would like to see them again, let me know in a review. It may help me decide whether or not to have them return in another story or maybe their own series. Where do you think that they would fit in best at? Let me know! **


End file.
